A Mother's Love
by Gamer95
Summary: Spinoff to Pokémon Trainers, may contain spoilers. Lightning may have been found by Ivy...but what if it was one of Josh's other Pokémon? A glamorous Cinccino, a manipulative Emolga, a mischievous Zorua, an optimistic Meloetta, a smart Vulpix, a clumsy Kirlia, a cold Glaceon, a Shaymin with split personalities, a serene Delcatty a mysterious Roserade or a reformed Weavile?
1. Chapter 1

**Rarity the Cinccino**

Rarity looked into the woods, head tilted to the side.

[What's on your mind?] Ivy asked calmly. Rarity turned to her.

[Whatever do you mean, darling?] She asked.

"Well, you're not saying a word and staring into the woods, so obviously something's up." Josh replied.

[Well...I believe I hear something in those woods...It sounds rather like a scared child, like when my baby had a nightmare...I do wonder if that Bianca is taking good care of him...]

"Gettin' off topic here, Rare." Deadpool said. Then they heard a scared yelp, and Rarity turned to the woods with a gasp.

[I MUST find out what the trouble is! As an ex-mother, it is my duty to care for children!] And with that, she ran into the woods. Everyone else exchanged glances, shrugged and ran after her.

_Lightning's POV_

The Pichu ran desperately as the swarm of Beedrill started to gain on him. Unfortunately, he just wasn't fast enough, and he ended up getting stung on the back. He gasped at the pain, then tripped and fell over. He looked up in horror as the swarm surrounded him, blocking off his escape route...

_Back with Rarity..._

Rarity ran into the clearing, and let out an overly dramatic, yet genuinely horrified gasp at the Beedrill swarm that was attacking a clearly young child, digging into his flesh with their stingers. Immediately, she sprang into action, hitting the biggest one with her Tail Slap. The Beedrill all turned to her angrily.

[He izz an intruder. Do not interfere.]

[You leave that poor child alone, you ruffians!] Rarity yelled back. The swarm looked taken aback at this.

[He izz a child?] The leader asked.

[Of course! How could you not see that?!] Rarity exclaimed angrily. The Beedrill all exchanged glances, then turned back to her.

[Very well. We will let him of with a warning thizzz time.] They flew away, and Rarity looked to the small Pokémon shakily getting to his feet. She wondered what kind of Pokémon he was...but there was absolutely no time to dwell on it. He needed medical attention. Maybe Cilan would know what to do... She shook her head and began walking towards the small Pokémon at a brisk pace...but was taken aback as he looked at her and gasped, then ran, at a surprisingly fast pace considering his current state, into a knothole in a tree. Rarity stopped and blinked at his reaction.

_[Oh...I suppose I scared the poor dear...] _She thought to herself. She sighed, then slowly approached the tree and peeked inside the knothole to see him curled up in the corner, trembling like a leaf. [Hello there, dear.] She said with a smile. The small Pokémon looked at her and gasped.

[Aah! P-Please...D-Don't hurt me...] He whimpered as he retreated further into the corner. Rarity frowned.

[HURT you? Why, I wouldn't DREAM of it, darling! Please...why don't you come out of there so my friends can mend your wounds?] Lightning looked at her nervously. Then, slowly, he began limping towards her, into the outside world. Rarity smiled and reached out to pick him up with her paws...but the second she touched him, he screamed and tried to retreat back into the knothole. Rarity had grabbed him before he could, though, and pulled him out from the knothole. She watched with wide eyes as he panicked and struggled to get out of her paws. But she knew, being a mother before, exactly how to deal with the whole scenario. She held him close to her chest with one paw, then used the other to unfurl the scarf-like strip of fur around her neck. Struggling to keep from dropping the struggling child, she raised him up so that his head was positioned just under her chin, then curled the scarf-like fur around his tiny body so that only his head was visible, then went back to holding him with both paws. The tiny mouse struggled for a few more seconds before stopping and blinking in confusion. She was making physical contact...without hurting him? He looked up at her, and she smiled. [Just calm yourself, dear. I would NEVER bring harm to a child.] The small Pokémon tilted his head...then noticed just how soft and warm her fur was, especially with the scarf wrapped around him. Quietly, he rested his head against her and fell asleep. Rarity smiled down at the adorable sight, and giggled as he began quietly sucking on his paw.

**Emmy the Emolga**

"So, you're sure you're alright keeping an eye on things while we're gone?" Josh asked, the group preparing to leave the camp to find food for Cilan to cook, clean water, and firewood.

[Yeah, yeah. Go on. Do your thing.] Emmy waved her hand dismissively.

"Alright. Later, Em!" Josh waved as he left, Ivy and Rarity on his shoulders. Emmy waved back with a smile. Then, after everyone left, she laid on her back and sighed. Now that everyone else was gone, she could just do her own thing. Grab a chocolate bar or two from Ian's secret stash, practice that Aerial Ace move, maybe grab a quick nap-wait, what's that in the tree?

[Huh...looks like a small Pokémon of some kind...] Emmy thought to herself. [Looks kind of hurt...Eh, his mom's probably around somewhere...] She laid back and looked at the clouds...but for some reason, the small Pokémon on the tree branch kept coming back to her mind no matter how many times she forced it back down...

_Lightning's pov, somewhat..._

The small Pichu looked down at the ground below him and trembled violently. Why had he chosen to climb this tree? That Victreebel never would have found him if he had climbed into one of those smaller trees. The ground was so far below him...looking down made him dizzy. He had seen another Pokémon lying on the ground far below. Oh, he hoped it didn't see him... How long had he been up here? It felt like days! Maybe it was! He let out a small whimper as the wind rushed through the tree. Was it just him, or was the branch he was on a little bit wobbly?

_Back to Emmy..._

Emmy looked back up at the Pokémon on the branch. [Ugh, where the hell is this kids mother?!] She exclaimed. She then looked thoughtful. [What if something happened to her...] She looked up at the branch. Her eyes widened as she noticed the crack. [Uh-oh...] She knew she couldn't just sit there and do nothing, so she quickly began to scramble up the tree...

_Lightning..._

The small Pichu looked down and saw, to his horror, the Pokémon from the ground climbing up the tree after him. He whimpered and scooted back, further up the branch.

**CRACK!**

No...

**CRACK!**

The Pichu screamed in terror as he fell from the tree. At least he'd be seeing his mother soon...

_Emmy..._

[CRAP!] Emmy shouted as she saw the branch finally snap. She saw the small Pokémon falling and knew then and there to spring into action. She leapt off the branch in his general direction and smoothly glided towards the falling figure. And then, just barely, she managed to catch him on her back. The small Pokémon, too scared to do anything else, clinged to her back fur for dear life. Emmy slowly glided towards the ground, then sighed in relief upon landing. She took the Pokémon off her back and held him up to eye level. [What were you doing in that tree?! You know that's dangerous, right?!] She exclaimed. She was then took by surprise as the small Pokémon started screaming and thrashing in her grip.

[NO! DON'T HURT ME, PLEASE, I'M SORRY, DON'T HIT ME, I'LL DO ANYTHING!] Emmy's eyes grew wide and she looked back and forth nervously.

[U-Uh...HELLO?! ANYONE?! I HAVE YOUR KID HERE! P-PLEASE COME AND TAKE HIM!] She got no response, and then got nervous. Left alone with a screaming kid...WHY couldn't it have happened to Ivy? [Uh...c-calm down, kid. It's...it's okay, uh...Ugh...what would my mom do in this situation?] She thought back to all the times in her childhood where she had scraped something or fallen out of a small tree or otherwise injured herself and her mother had consoled her. She then realized what she had to do. She looked around nervously. No sign of the others... [I hope this works...] She muttered to herself. She sighed, then hugged the small Pokémon close, wrapping her patagium [the thing Sugar Gliders and Emolgas use to glide] around him. He continued struggling and panicking, so Emmy sighed. Then she gently began rubbing his back. She couldn't help but smile as he began to relax. [There ya go. You don't have to be scared of me, see?] The little guy looked up at her with big, confused eyes and she held back from letting out an "awww." The small Pokémon blinked twice, then nervously snuggled up closer. Emmy smiled and continued rubbing his back. [Dang it, why are you so cute?] She muttered. The small Pokémon didn't seem to hear. Then she noticed the wet, sticky feeling on her fur. She blinked, and grimaced in disgust as she saw her fur was covered in blood. Wait...BLOOD?! She quickly peeled the Pokémon away from her chest and looked him over.

[Oh, dear Arceus, what happened to you?!] She exclaimed...then inwardly chastised herself as he flinched at the volume of her voice. He whimpered slightly. She cringed, feeling guilty. [Shhh...it's okay, you don't have to talk about it. We'll make it all better once Krillin gets back with those Senzu Beans of his...] She whispered into his ear as she held him up against her chest. She sighed as he snuggled up. Thank Mew the others weren't around to see-

[Like, there's somethin' I thought I'd never see!]

[Haha! You can say that again!] Emmy flinched at the sound of Shaggy and Jet's voices, then whirled around to glare at them, blushing profusely.

[WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?! GO BACK AND HELP THE OTHERS WITH THE SUPPLIES, OR SO HELP ME, I WILL SHOCK YOU SO HARD YOUR GRANDCHILDREN'S GRANDCHILDREN WILL FEEL IT!] Then the small Pokémon in her arms started panicking and thrashing again.

[NO, NO, NO! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME! I'M SORRY FOR WHATEVER I DID! I'LL TRY TO FIX IT! PLEASE...] As the small Pokémon panicked, Emmy's eye twitched. Back at square one...she turned to Shaggy and Jet, and the glare she gave them scared them back into the woods. After they had left, Emmy sighed and proceeded to console the small mouse-like being in her arms...

**Trixie the Zorua**

The Zorua snickered as Ian walked forward with a big, stupid grin on his face, totally oblivious to the snare until he stepped on it.

"AW FRIG NUGGETS!" Ian shouted as the snare caught him, dangling him upside down. Trixie stepped out of her hiding place from behind a bush and laughed uproariously.

[HAHAHA! How many times are you gonna fall for that?!] She exclaimed. [It just keeps getting funnier every time!]

"SHUT UP!" Ian snapped angrily. Trixie chuckled and walked away. "HEY! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE, YOU CHEESEFART!" Trixie immediately forgot about him. She approached Josh, still snickering. Josh grinned.

"You prank Ian again?"

[Yep. Fell for it hook, line and sinker.] Trixie replied with a smirk. Josh chuckled.

"Make sure you get him again later. He's been a bit extra annoying today."

[Oh, you can bet on it. I may need to gather a few more sticks though...Be right back, okay?]

"Just don't go too far."

[Okay, mom.] Trixie replied, rolling her eyes. She went into the woods, ignoring Ian's angry ranting.

_Lightning's scene is basically the same as the one in Pokémon Trainers_

Trixie's ears shot up as she heard the pained yelp. [Huh? What was that?] She went in the direction of the yell, then her eyes widened as she saw the flock of bird Pokémon assaulting the small mouse-like Pokémon. [Hmph. Like picking on smaller Pokémon, huh? Well, let's give you a taste of your own medicine.] She muttered to herself. She thought back to the biggest, most threatening Pokémon she could remember. Then smirked. [Oh yeah. That'll do.]

The Spearow continued their assault, until they heard the roar. They turned to the bushes to see a large Beartic, roaring furiously.

[Aw, man, forget this!] One of the Spearow said. [I ain't dealin' with that!] And the entire flock flew off. Trixie saw this, and turned back into a Zorua.

[Haha! Yeah, you'd better run away! Wusses, that's what you all are! STEVIE could probably take ya! Ha! ...Hey, where'd that kid go?] She looked around, then heard a bush rustling slightly. [Huh...guess I scared him. Probably should have seen that coming...wait, why would he choose a THORN bush?!] She approached the bush, then moved aside a couple branches, careful not to prick herself, to see him curled up in a ball, freshly-cut scratches all over his body. She grimaced. [Geez, kid, what made you think hiding in here was a good idea?] She was taken aback as the small Pokémon screamed and retreated further into the thorn bush, giving himself more cuts. [Whoa! Hey, come on, lemme help you out here!] The Pokémon began trembling. Trixie looked at him thoughtfully. [Huh...you're a Pichu, right?] The small Pokémon nodded timidly. [Heh. I knew listening to Cilan's lectures would pay off. And Pichu evolves into Pikachu...Hmm...Hey...wanna see something cool?] The small Pokémon blinked...then gasped as Trixie turned into a Pikachu before his very eyes.

[Wow! How'd you do that?] He exclaimed, amazed. Trixie smirked.

[It all comes naturally, kiddo.] She said. Then she turned into a Pichu. [Now check that out! Neat, right?] The small Pokémon lightly stepped out of the bushes, giving himself even more scratches. Trixie grimaced. [Geez, those are some nasty looking injuries...C'mere.] Lightning flinched slightly as Trixie stepped forward, then cringed and whimpered as he felt Trixie's teeth around the back of his neck, then yelped as he felt himself being lifted off the ground. He squirmed around as Trixie began walking forward, carrying him in her teeth. She looked at him and frowned, then gently placed him on the ground. [What's wrong? You don't like being carried like that?]

[Um...I...I...] The Pichu couldn't get the words out. Trixie smiled, then bent over.

[C'mon. Get on my back.] The Pichu blinked, but did as he was told. [Okay, hang on.] Lightning gripped the mane of fur around Trixie's neck, then was completely silent the entire way back to camp. Upon arrival, Iris saw the Pichu and her reaction was predictable.

"Awwww, he's so CUUUUTE!" She exclaimed, scooping the small Pokémon off of Trixie's back and cuddling him. Lightning screamed and thrashed in her grip, much to her confusion.

[Stop that! You're scaring him!] Trixie snapped, though to Iris it just sounded like a couple of angry YIPs.

"Um...sorry. Do you want him back, Trixie?"

[That much should be obvious.] Trixie replied, rolling her eyes. Iris placed the small Pokémon on the ground next to Trixie. He continued to tremble, eyes squeezed shut. Trixie blinked at this, then put a foreleg around his shoulders. [Don't worry. I know she's scary, but it's just Iris.] Oh, that would be so much funnier if Iris understood her... She then noticed Krillin roasting a hot dog over the fire, along with Tristan and Popeye. She motioned for the small Pichu to follow, then approached.

"Heya there, Trixie! What can I help ya with?" Krillin asked.

[Hey, Curly.] Trixie teased.

"Heeeey!"

[I'm just kidding! Anyway, do you have any Senzu Beans for my little pal here?] She gestured to the Pichu, who timidly hid behind her back leg.

"He's adorable!" Krillin exclaimed. "SENZU BEAN!" He tossed the Senzu Bean at Trixie and it bounced off her face and onto the grass. She frowned at Krillin in annoyance.

[Thanks. Now I can give him a dirty bean.] She turned to the Pichu. [I know it was on the ground... but please eat the bean. It'll make you feel better.] The Pichu blinked...then did as he was told. He was amazed by how quickly he healed. [There. Better?]

[Y-Yes...] The Pichu replied.

[That's awesome! Now let's have a little bit of fun...] She looked over at Ian, who was bragging to Achmed and Cilan about what an amazing trainer he is, and smirked. The duo approached Josh.

"Oh? Whatcha got there?" Josh asked.

[Oh, I found him getting attacked by some Spearow out in the woods. Anyway...can I get one of those gag peanut brittle cans you bought?]

"I'm amazed the guy still falls for these." Josh said flatly as he handed Trixie the can. Trixie smirked.

[C'mon, little guy. I'll show you something funny.] The Pichu followed as she approached Ian. [Hey, Ian! You hungry?]

"Heckz yeah I am!" Ian replied loudly. Trixie frowned, noticing the yell had made Lightning flinch. She motioned to the can, perfectly balanced on her back.

[Well, here ya go!]

"Oh boy, peanut brittle!" Ian exclaimed happily as he took the can.

[I got it just for you.] Trixie said with a smirk.

"And I'm not gonna fall for another of those fake can tricks!" Ian exclaimed. "This time, I'm gonna have some of you delicious peanut brittle!" He got the can open and got a face full of confetti. "...Where's the peanut brittle?"

[HAHAHAHAHA! EVERY TIME! HE FALLS FOR IT EVERY SINGLE TIME!] Trixie laughed. The Pichu flinched at the volume of the laugh. Trixie noticed this, and the laughing died down. [Hey...c'mon, pal, chin up. Why're you upset this time?]

[Y-You were kind of l-loud...] The Pichu replied.

[Aw, I was just having fun, buddy.] Trixie nuzzled the top of his head lightly. [I'm not mad at you or anything. Now c'mon...you look hungry. Let's get you something to eat.]

[O-Okay...] The Pichu quietly followed her, leaving Ian staring at the empty can.

"...Peanut brittle?" He whimpered, tearing up.

**Melody the Meloetta**

Melody smiled as her lullaby put the insomniac Jet to sleep. She had her doubts about him actually being insomniac, though, and thought he probably just wanted to hear her sing again. She giggled at the thought. Oh, these boys and their crushes... She went back to Josh and the rest of his Pokémon, glad she had made the decision to stay with him. [Though the Hulk's ridiculously beautiful singing voice still hadn't ceased to shock her.] She had just lied down...but her sensitive ears had caught a scream, followed by a series of enraged yelling, sounding suspiciously similar to the stereotypical primal roars of a herd of Mankey. Her head shot up, realizing how young the scream sounded. She turned to Josh, debating on waking him...but decided against it. A quick Sing attack would do the trick...With that, she flew off in the direction of the scream.

_Beforehand..._

The small Pichu whimpered when he saw the sleeping herd of Mankey that were in the canyon with him, completely surrounding him so he couldn't escape. Of all the places in this canyon he could have landed when he fell, it just HAD to be in the middle of this herd?! The world hated him... That's all there is to it. When they woke up and saw him... He whimpered and took a step back...and then stiffened in terror as he heard a SNAP! The sound of him stepping on the twig jolted the Mankey herd out of their slumber. And they were MAD.

[Puny rat wake us up!] One of the Mankey roared.

[SMASH PUNY RAT!] Another one agreed. The Pichu had only enough time to scream as the herd pounced...

_Present Time..._

Melody had made it to the area the scream had come from. She looked down to see the Mankey herd relentlessly attacking something. Whatever it was, she had to do something. She didn't come here for nothing. And so, she let out a nice, soothing melody. The Mankey all looked up in confusion at the sound, and when they saw Melody, they angrily started yelling at her...which quickly died down as they began to feel sleepy. Soon, every single last one of the Mankey were on the ground, fas asleep. Melody sighed with relief, then looked over at the thing they were attacking. She gasped. He was so CUTE! She then noticed he was weakly stumbling to his feet, and saw the injuries he had sustained. She frowned. That poor baby... Then she noticed the tired look in his eyes. [Uh-oh...I guess I hit him too...] She thought to herself sheepishly. She began to fly down to his level.

_Lightning's POV..._

Lightning shakily got to his feet, whimpering at the pain the bruises were causing him. He held a paw to his nose. He whimpered again as he felt the blood oozing out of it. He didn't know why the Mankey stopped attacking, but he certainly wasn't going to question it. He looked up, and gasped in fear as he saw the strange figure flying down at him. He had never seen it before, but he did not want to know what it was. He began to run...then noticed how tired he was. Despite his drowsiness, the Pichu desperately tried to get away...but ended up tripping over a rock and falling flat on his face. He whimpered at the amount of pain in his nose. He knew what broken limbs felt like, and his nose was most definitely broken. He wanted to cry...he wanted to cry so bad...but he was too afraid to...he didn't want to be punished...So he fought back his tears, then struggled to his feet. He tried to keep running, but in the end, the figure was too fast for him. He yelped as he was scooped off his feet.

Melody looked over the small Pokémon. She then gasped in surprise as he struggled weakly. She responded quickly by holding him close to her chest. [Shhhh...It's okay. I won't hurt you.] The small Pokémon ceased his struggling, then looked up at her with big, confused eyes that made her heart melt. [Okay, now just let me take a look at you...] She held him up to eye level, and inspected his injuries. [Tsk...you look awful...] She said sadly. She held the Pichu close again. [It's okay...Krillin still has his Senzu Beans...those will make it all better, okay?] The small Pokémon nodded, then sleepily looked up at her.

[Are-Are you an angel?] He asked innocently. Melody giggled at the question.

[No. I'm a Pokémon just like you.] She replied with a gentle smile. She smiled as the Pichu snuggled up, then decided to help put him to sleep.

_Hush now, quiet now_

_It's time to lay your sleepy head_

_Hush now, quiet now_

_It's time to go to bed..._

She heard the soft snores, then smiled down at the Pichu's sleeping figure. It was such a shame she would have to wake him to give him the Senzu Bean... She allowed a long, quiet "Awwwwww..." to come out as the Pichu began sucking on his paw. Before, her heart had melted. Now it just spontaneously combusted. She smiled down at the Pichu lovingly, then flew off, back to the camp.

**Ember the Vulpix**

[So...what book do you want me to read?] Ember asked, tilting her head curiously, an excited smile on her face. [Ooh! Is it about something I don't know about yet? I sure hope it is! That would be so FUN!]

"Hold on, lemme find it..." Deadpool muttered, searching his pockets. "A-HA! Here it is!" He bent over and held the book in front of Ember's face so she could see the cover. She looked up at him and gave him an annoyed frown.

[Parenting for Dummies? Are you implying...]

"Nah, it's just the basics of parenting!" Deadpool waved a hand dismissively.

[And...why do I need to read this?] Ember asked in confusion.

"'Cause it'll help you out with your parts in the story!" Deadpool replied. "By the way, you should read it out in the woods. Near a VERY specific tree stump." Deadpool pointed at a map. "RIIIIIIGHT there." Ember looked up at him.

[Okay, but I should probably ask Josh if it's okay.]

"Pfft! Spoilsport..." Deadpool muttered. Ember approached her trainer, who was talking with Cilan.

[Hey, Josh. Deadpool told me to read this book in the middle of the woods.] She said flatly.

"Huh? Why the heck-" Josh began.

"Well, Josh, it's Deadpool. We'd best not question it." Cilan said.

"All right...but I'm comin' with ya! IVY! RARITY! EMMY! TRIXIE! MELODY! WE'RE GOING INTO THE WOODS!" Josh called.

[WHY?!] Emmy called back.

"SO EMBER CAN READ A BOOK!" Josh called back.

[DID DEADPOOL SAY SO?] Trixie called.

"YUP!"

[OKAY, BEST NOT QUESTION IT!] Ivy called. And that is why they were in the middle of the woods. While Josh and the rest of his Pokémon played cards, Ember read through the book.

[Huh? If they're sad...tickle them? Um...there's no way that can be right...Maybe I missed something...Let's see...] She flipped a few pages back, then her ears shot up as she heard the scream. [D-Did you guys hear that?!] She asked.

"YUP!" Josh exclaimed, picking up the cards. "SOUNDS LIKE TROUBLE!" Ember ran ahead, the rest following her. Ember frowned as she ran forward. She didn't know what, but something compelled her to pick up the pace. So she ran as fast as she could, so fast, in fact, that Josh and the rest of his Pokémon fell behind. "GEEZ, DID SHE EAT SOME OF POPEYE'S SPINACH OR SOMETHING?!" Josh exclaimed.

_Beforehand..._

The small Pichu wandered through the dark woods, whimpering softly. He looked around nervously...and gasped when he saw the Beedrill swarm behind him.

[BZZT...INTRUDER!]

[BZZT...GET HIM!] Lightning ran... But he just wasn't fast enough with his injured foot... He screamed as the swarm swooped down...

_Back with Ember..._

Ember dashed into the clearing, then gasped when she saw the Beedrill relentlessly stinging the Pichu. Her eyes narrowed and she leapt into the clearing, releasing a powerful blast of fire that roasted all of the Beedrill, knocking them out of the sky. Ember stared in surprise for a couple seconds, amazed by that display of power...then shook her head and saw that the Pichu had backed up against a tree and was looking at her with a terrified expression. Unsure of how exactly to handle the situation, Ember stepped towards him, frowning as he started getting more and more scared the closer she got. Eventually, she was close enough to reach out and touch him. The Pichu pressed himself against the tree, trying to make himself appear as small as possible. Ember frowned.

[Hey, are you alright?] She asked. The Pichu looked up at her timidly. [I guess that was a pretty stupid question, huh? I mean, you just got attacked by a swarm of Beedrill, and those are fast, so I guess there wasn't really much opportunity to escape. Plus, their stingers are venomous, so you could be poisoned right now, ESPECIALLY if they stung you with the rear stinger, those contain a lot of poison. You must have wandered onto their territory. That's something you NEVER wanna do, since they're HIGHYL territori...oh...] She stopped her ramble when she saw that the Pichu was now hyperventilating. [But! We CAN remedy this! You just need to come with me, and...Aww...] She frowned as the Pichu curled up into a ball. She lay down so that she was at his level, then gently prodded him with a paw. He looked up at her. She smiled. [Hey, it's okay. A friend of mine has these highly interesting things called Senzu Beans. What they do is heal all wounds and injuries. I really wish I understood how they worked, but hey, what are you gonna do? Anyway, come on.] She picked him up in her teeth, but he panicked and began thrashing in her grip. She blinked and looked down at him, then gently placed him down.

[P-Please...D-Don't burn me...] He whimpered. Ember frowned down at him, taking great pity.

[Hmm...what did the book say to do in this situation...?] She mused to herself. Then, in her head, somebody flicked on the lightbulb. [Hmm...it's worth a shot...] She approached the small Pokémon, then layed down beside him. The Pichu looked at her in confusion, and she smiled. Then he felt something soft next to him. He turned to see six curled tails. These tails then proceeded to begin tickling him. The Pichu struggled to refrain from laughing...but failed. To his credit, though, he only let out a small giggle. Ember smiled. [Now THAT'S better. Now we just need to get you a Senzu Bean, and-]

"SENZU BEAN!" They heard from way off in the distance before Ember got hit on the back of the head by a bean.

[...Okaaaay...Eat that, alright?] The Pichu followed directions and ate the bean. After his injuries were healed, Ember smiled down at him. [There. All better, see?] The Pichu looked up at her.

[U-Um...th-thank you...] He said softly.

"EMBER!" Josh called. Ember turned to the Pichu.

[I think you'll be much safer if you come with me.] The Pichu hesitated, then nodded shyly. Ember grinned and helped him onto her back, then left to find her trainer.

**Fiona the Kirlia**

"So, run the plan by me again?" Josh asked his Zorua.

[Easy. We lure Stevie to the snare, and it'll launch him into the woods.] Trixie replied with a grin.

"I don't think I wanna know how you got that to work." Josh said flatly.

[Shh! I think he's coming!] Josh and Trixie hid behind the bush, then waited. The scream they heard though, rather than being annoyingly high-pitched and nasal, sounded extremely feminine. Josh and Trixie looked out of their hiding place, and Josh screamed like a little girl as he saw his Kirlia flying through the air. Trixe grinned sheepishly.

[Um...Oops. I guess I got the wrong victim...] She said apologetically.

"YA THINK?!" Josh snapped.

_Fiona's pov..._

Fiona screamed as she flew towards the woods, while thinking of ways to enact vengeance on Trixie. Before she could dwell on it, though, she found herself smashing into a tree and slowly sliding down to the ground, falling onto her back upon reaching it. Then a pile of snow shook loose from the branches and landed on top of her. [Did I mention they're in a snowy region? Because they are.] After a few seconds, the top of the snowbank started wiggling, and Fiona's head popped out.

[Ugh...Trixie's pranks are gonna be the end of me...] She muttered before climbing out of the snow. She closed her eyes and sensed the rest of the groups presence...But she also sensed another presence...One that needed help urgently. She gasped, then ran towards the direction she felt the presence coming from...

_Lightning's POV..._

The small Pichu shivered slightly from the cold, but his fur did do a pretty good job keeping him warm. He felt his stomach growl and whimpered. He was so hungry... He needed to eat! So the search began. He searched high and low, but couldn't find anything...until he came across a pile of berries in a clearing. Nervously, he approached. They probably belonged to a wild Pokémon...maybe if he took just one...Then, he heard the soft sound of crunching snow beneath his feet. He flinched and turned around to see a Sneasel smirking down at him.

[Hmm...trying to steal my food, eh?] He asked.

[Well, that's no good.]

[Yes...we can't let him get away with that.] The Pichu looked around him nervously and saw more and more Sneasel coming out of the woods, each with bloodthirsty grins on their faces.

[I-I'm sorry! Y-You can have them! I don't need them! Please don't hurt me!]

[Oh, but it's been so long since we've had fresh meat!] One of the Sneasel replied with a sadistic grin. [Don't be so selfish.] The Pichu shrunk back in terror as the pack of Sneasel approached him.

_Back with Fiona..._

Fiona ran through the woods, paying close attention to her sixth sense. [Though maybe a little bit TOO much attention, considering she had fallen into seven snowbanks along the way...] She then sighed with relief when she made it to the area where she had sensed the presence. She dashed into the clearing and put a hand over her mouth in shock as she saw a Pichu getting mauled by a group of Sneasel. A young Pichu...She COULDN'T let this happen. She raised her arms onto her head and focused on the Sneasel surrounding the Pichu. After a lot of effort, the Sneasel all levitated upward, struggling and shouting in confusion. The Pichu had seen her, though, and was currently looking at the amount of power she supposedly had... Eventually, Fiona managed to muster up enough power to toss the Sneasel far away from the tiny mouse. She fell to her knees, panting heavily. Then she stood up, put a hand to her head to ease the slight headache she had gained, and looked towards the Pichu, who was still staring at her with a mixture of fear and awe. The Pichu looked up with wide eyes as the Kirlia began approaching him slowly, a completely stoic look on her face. He knew that Psychic attacks weren't supposed to work on Dark Pokémon...this Kirlia had to be powerful if hers did! Every fiber of his being willed him to run...but he was petrified in fear, thinking he was next. His breathing began to get more frantic, his heartbeat faster...Then Fiona slipped on a patch of ice and stumbled forward, getting her head stuck in a small pile of snow with her rear end sticking straight up in the air, banging her knee against the ice upon falling. The Pichu blinked and tilted his head at this turn of events. Fiona's hands pushed against the ground, helping to pull her head out of the snow, and she sat, clutching her knee.

*HISS* Aaahhh... *HISS* Aaaaahhhh... *HISS* Aaaaaaahhhh... *HISS* Aaaaaaaahhhhh...

Fiona spent forty five seconds agonizing over the pain in her knee. The Pichu remembered how easily she had dispatched those Sneasel. Comparing that to this...he couldn't help but let out the tiniest giggle. Fiona heard the giggle and turned to him, causing him to freeze up and his eyes to widen. She tapped into his emotional state with her psychic powers...and gasped. She felt the poor child's pain and suffering. She had no way of telling what had caused it...but she wouldn't dwell on it. She could tell he thought she was angry at him. She needed to remedy this...

[Don't worry. I'm not angry at you.] She said softly, smiling at him. The Pichu blinked.

[H-How did-?]

[Oh. Psychic types have the natural ability to read into others' emotional states.] She explained. [Now...are you badly hurt?] She then facepalmed. [Of course you are. Stupid, stupid question... Okay, I can get you help. How about you come with me?] She asked. The Pichu shrunk back slightly, looking at the snowy ground nervously. Fiona tilted her head with a frown at his nervousness...then levitated him with her Psychic.

[AAAHH! NO! PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME! I'LL COME WITH YOU! PLEASE!] He panicked. Fiona's eyes widened in surprise and she accidentally let go of him, causing him to fall.

[Uh-oh!] She exclaimed before diving forward to catch him. She did catch him...but she also landed facefirst in the snow. She looked up, turned to the side to spit some snow out of her mouth, then turned to the Pichu, then sat up and held him close to her chest. The Pichu flinched at first...but relaxed as he felt her body heat getting rid of every ounce of cold he felt. [Not that there was much...Pokémon have a natural resistance to the cold, but children have a much weaker one than adults.] He snuggled into her chest closer, wanting to savor the warmth. Fiona smiled down at him. [There. Do you feel better?] The Pichu looked up at her and nodded slightly. [Good! Okay...let's get you some medical help...] She sensed where the group was, then focused her energy and teleported the two of them there...

**Frost the Glaceon**

Frost sighed in annoyance as Ian and Tristan argued over who has the crazier haircut.

"I HAVE A FREAKING BOWLHEAD, YOU FREAKING! IDIOT!" Ian exclaimed.

"I HAVE ANIME HAIR, STUPID!" Tristan retorted. Frost's eye twitched as the argument went on for ten more minutes. Finally, when she decided she couldn't take it anymore, she turned around with a glare.

[Both of you stop it! You both have terrible haircuts! Now just shut up!] She snapped. Tristan and Ian looked at her blankly for a couple seconds. Then they returned to their argument. Frost groaned in annoyance, laid down and covered her ears. Josh looked over and noticed this, so he decided to approach his newly acquired Glaceon.

"Hey, Frost! What's buggin' ya?" He asked.

[You tell me.] Frost replied bitterly, gesturing to the two arguing idiots with her head.

"Riiight." Josh said with a nod. "Well, ya get used to it. Trust me."

[Well, I'm not sure I can take any more of this.] Frost said, getting to her feet. [I'm going to go for a walk...]

"Wait! Let me come with ya!" Josh exclaimed.

[No. I need to be alone.] Frost replied firmly.

"Fine...but if you're not back in half an hour, I'm comin' in after ya!" Josh replied.

[Fine. If you must.] Frost replied, walking into the woods.

_Lightning's POV..._

The small Pichu peeked out from around the tree and looked in both directions. The coast appeared to be clear...Tentatively, he stepped out from behind the tree. So far so good...no predators in sight... He looked around, ignoring the loud rumbles his stomach made. He needed to focus if he was to find food... He then noticed a tree containing some berries. He looked around again. You can never be too careful...Upon seeing the coast was clear, he decided it was safe to go for them. He had no sooner than touched the bark of the tree, when he heard loud, stomping footsteps that made him flinch in terror. He turned around to see a large Scolipede approaching. The Scolipede saw him near the tree, then let out an enraged, earthshaking roar.

[A TRESPASSER! I HATE TRESPASSERS!] He shouted furiously.

[I'm-I'm sorry...Don't hurt me...] The Pichu whimpered in fear. His plea fell on deaf ears, however, as the Scolipede curled up into a ball and rolled towards him at top speed. The small Pichu willed himself to move...but he couldn't. He was rooted to the spot in fear, and could only watch in horror as the massive ball rammed into him, sending him flying into a tree with a squeak. He fell to the ground, then pulled himself up weakly, then barely managed to muster up the energy to avoid another roll. The Scolipede crashed into a tree, which served only to anger him further. Furiously, he rolled forward even faster than the first two times, and the Pichu had absolutely no time to dodge as he was thrown into a low tree branch, which he clung on to. It was not high enough, however. He saw the Scolipede coming back for another one...

_Back to Frost..._

Frost sighed as she walked, thinking back to her sister.

_[That Trip boy had better be taking good care of her...] _She muttered with a scowl. Then she froze up, her ears straightening, as she heard a terrified, pained cry. She blinked. That sounded like a child... _[I should go see what's wrong...]_ She thought before dashing off in the direction she heard the cry.

Frost ran into the clearing where the cry had come from...and her eyes widened in shock. She saw a tiny Pichu, hanging from a tree branch, and a massive Scolipede dashing towards the low-hanging branch, fully intending on skewering the tiny Pokémon on its horns. Frost scowled, then leapt into action.

The Pichu closed his eyes and whimpered as the Scolipede drew closer...then felt himself getting pulled off the tree branch by something. He opened his eyes to see Frost, holding him by the scruff of the neck in her teeth. The expression of anger in her eyes prompted him to close his own eyes in fear again.

Frost landed on the ground gracefully, then gently placed the Pichu down. She frowned as he curled up into a tiny, whimpering ball, then turned to the Scolipede with a glare. [So, you think it's acceptable to kill young children?] She snarled.

[HE IS AN INTRUDER! AND SO ARE YOU!] The Scolipede roared. [YOU BOTH MUST DIE!]

[Alright then...just try it.] Frost replied with a scowl. The Scolipede roared and dashed at her, intending to ram her...but she simply leapt to the side, causing him to crash into a tree headfirst, getting his horns stuck. The Scolipede snarled as it tried to pry itself loose, and Frost took this as her opportunity. She inhaled, then took a deep breath, firing a powerful blue beam. Once this beam made contact, it froze the Scolipede's horns to the tree. A few more beams, and the Scolipede was totally frozen over. Frost panted heavily, tired from using up so much power. After catching her breath, she turned to the small, trembling mouse, who was now looking up at her with wide, terrified eyes. Not changing her stoic facial expression, she began to step forward. [You're very lucky I was here.] She said firmly. The Pichu flinched at her approach, then scooted back, but ended up backing into a tree. Frost blinked at this, but continued her advance. [What's wrong with you? I only want to help.] She said, not losing her stern tone. The Pichu flinched again, then closed his eyes and curled up in a quivering ball. Lightning looked down at him with a frown. [What's wrong?] She asked firmly.

[P-Please don't hurt me...] The Pichu whimpered. Frost blinked.

[What makes you think I want to hurt you? Why would I save you if I wanted to hurt you?] She asked. The Pichu flinched again. Frost raised a brow, trying to decipher the problem. [This would be much easier for me if you would just tell me what was wrong.] The Pichu stifled a sob. Frost's expression softened. Then she sighed. [Is it the tone of my voice?] She asked in a much gentler tone. The Pichu slowly looked up at her, then nodded shyly. [Okay...Is this better?] The Pichu nodded again. Frost smiled. [Good. Now...if you'll come with me, we can fix your wounds.] The Pichu looked down, hesitating. Frost placed a paw on his shoulder, careful to avoid touching a wound. [It'll be okay. I promise.] The Pichu looked up at her again, then slowly got to his feet. He took a couple shaky steps towards her, then stumbled forward, falling against the Glaceon's front legs. Frost looked down at him with a frown, and he fell onto his back and scooted away.

[I-I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME! PLEASE!] Frost blinked and tilted her head.

[Why would I be mad over a little stumble?] She asked. Lightning flinched back at the question. Frost looked at him, concern evident in her eyes. Then she approached. Lightning couldn't help but tremble as she got closer, half expecting a paw across the face...but was pleasantly surprised when all she did was kneel down to his level. [Can you climb on?] She asked. Lightning nodded, then forced himself to his feet. He shakily stepped towards the Glaceon, then climbed onto her back. Frost smiled back at him. [Okay, now we just have to get a Senzu Bean from Krillin.] She said softly. Lightning smiled back.

"FROST! WHERE ARE YA?!"

[Oh. I guess my half hour is up.] Frost said, not really caring. [Well, let's go find my trainer.] Lightning nodded shyly. And so, off they went.

**Flutterdash the Shaymin**

"Why the hell is it that Josh gets TWO legendaries?!" Deadpool exclaimed. "I'd better get a damn good one to make up for it!"

[Um...Deadpool, who are you talking to, if you don't mind me asking?] Flutterdash's land form asked. Deadpool turned to her.

"The author of course! Why am I the only one that sees him?! Can you at least see the guy who helped write this story?"

[Um...No...] Flutterdash replied, looking back and forth awkwardly.

"Aw, whatever!" Deadpool pouted. "You got a kid to save anyway..."

[Um...I beg your pardon?] Flutterdash gasped when she heard a scream.

"Ah! That right there is why I brought ya into this canyon in the middle of the night in the first place!" Deadpool exclaimed proudly. But Flutterdash had already left the area...

_Lightning's part is the same as it was in Melody's..._

Flutterdash ran through the canyon as fast as her little legs would carry her.

_[Hey, Land. How's about ya let me take care of this one?]_

_[Oh! Of course...If you want to...]_

And so, after being enveloped in a shiny white light, in place of the grass-covered hedgehog there was a small reindeer-like creature.

[Aw yeah! 'Bout time I got a chance to stretch!] Flutterdash, in her sky form, flew upward, continuing on to the source of the sounds. And when she got there, she was VERY unhappy to see a herd of Mankey relentlessly beating up a tiny Pichu,

_[Oh my goodness, that poor, poor little baby! Please, Sky...DO SOMETHING!]_

[Ya don't have to tell me twice!] Sky exclaimed before swooping into action. The Mankey continued hitting the tiny mouse, but another voice caught their attention. [Hey, ya big jerks!] They all turned to see the small reindeer floating above them with a glare. [Why don't ya pick on someone your own size?] The Mankey began gibbering angrily at her. She smirked. [All right, let's see how you handle ME!] And with that, she swooped down at a lightning-fast speed, ramming into three Mankey and sending them flying. She then fired an energy ball down at five other Mankey, blowing them all back and knocking them unconscious. That left two more. [Ha! This is the smallest herd I've ever seen...] Sky muttered to herself. The two Mankey were furiously jumping up at her, trying to grab at her legs, but they fell short every time. Sky was staying just out of their reach in order to mock them. [All right, suckers! Betcha can't catch me!] She turned in the other direction and flew off at a speed the Mankey could just barely keep up at. [Okay, it should be coming up now...Heh...Here we go.] Sky stopped flying for a few brief moments, and the Mankey stopped running. They glared up at Sky with pure malice in their eyes. Sky smirked, her forelegs on her hips, then pointed downward. The Maney looked down, saw that they were no longer standing on safe ground, looked back up at Sky with wide eyes, looked over to each other, hugged each other, then screamed as they fell into the pond below. Sky grinned smugly as their heads popped out of the water and they shook their fists at her angrily. [Ha! That was GREAT!]

_[Um...yes, that was very impressive, but do you think, maybe, if it's not too much trouble, we could go make sure that poor little Pichu is okay?]_

[Oh, uh...heh. Right.] Sky flew off back to where she had last seen the small mouse. Thankfully, he was still there, curled up in a trembling ball. Sky didn't seem to notice his obvious fear, though, for she immediately went on to boast loudly about her victory. [Hey there, little buddy!] The Pichu flinched at the volume of her voice. [Did ya see that?! It was SO...AWESOME! I tore those stupid, brainless monkeys to SHREDS! Oh man, they're still unconscious! It'll be Christmas before they wake up! So, anyway, are you ok-aaaay?] She blinked in confusion as she had seen the small mouse had retreated to the canyon wall. [Uh...little guy?] She flew down and began walking towards him, but the closer she got, the more afraid he seemed to get. [Hey, there, I'm not gonna hurt ya!] The Pichu still flinched back. [Aw, come on!] She groaned. The Pichu whimpered in terror.

_[Sky... I think I should take over.]_

_[Yeah, okay...]_

And so, the hedgehog form had returned. Slowly she approached, so as not to frighten him. A failed effort, as he pressed himself against the wall as hard as he could and curled up into a ball, trying to appear as small as he could. When Land finally got to him, he barely stifled a sob. Land looked at him sadly, then lightly nuzzled him. The Pichu flinched at the contact, then slowly looked up when he saw that he was not being injured. Land smiled down at him gently.

[Hello there. Are you alright?] She asked. Then she gasped when she finally noticed just how bad the injuries were. He was covered in bruises, cuts and bumps and his left eye was swollen shut. [Um...can you open your mouth, please?] The Pichu did as he was told. Land looked at the inside of his mouth sadly. So many lost teeth... [Okay...that's good.] The Pichu closed his mouth, still looking up at her in fear. The fear dwindled slightly, though, at the kindness that seemed to radiate off of the Shaymin. Land gently reached outward with a paw. The Pichu flinched as the paw made contact, and whimpered as he felt himself being pulled towards the bigger Pokémon...but then all of his fear melted away when Land sat down, cradling him against her chest. His eyes widened in confusion, and he looked up at her. She smiled back. [There. Is, um...that better?] The Pichu blinked, then buried his face back into her chest. Her fur was warm and she smelled like flowers. This was the most comfortable he had been in such a long time... Land smiled down at him.

_[Hey, the little guy's kinda cute!]_

_[Yes...but I think it would be good to wait a while before you try to introduce yourself to him. Um...no offense, but I think he's scared of you.]_

_[No. Ya think?]_

Ignoring her Sky Form's sarcasm, Land continued to hold the Pichu. Then a certain Merc with a Mouth stepped up.

"Ey, Flutterdash! What's shakin'? Ah! You've got the little guy! Perfect! This part's as good as over! Now let's go get him a Senzu Bean!" Deadpool walked away, a spring in his step. Land stared after him with a tilted head.

_[He is so random.]_

_[Yes...he is, isn't he?]_

Land looked down at the Pichu, and smiled as she saw that he had fallen asleep in her forelegs, sucking on his paw. Gently, without waking him, she managed to place him on her back, where he subconsciously gripped onto the bush-like fur on it and nestled into it deeper. Giggling, she followed Deadpool.

**Sprinkles the Delcatty**

"So...why did you wanna be named Sprinkles again?" Josh asked.

[I dunno. I just came up with it off the top of my head, y'know?] Sprinkles replied with a shrug.

"All right, it's your name." Josh replied with a shrug. "So, why are we in the woods again?"

[Well, I kinda needed to clear my head. I mean, I'm amazed how you guys can spend so much time around Ian, Tristan and Deadpool without going cocoa for cocoa puffs if ya catch my drift.] Sprinkles chuckled. [Ah, they're pretty cool guys though, I gotta admit.]

"So, ya glad to be on the-WHAT THE HECK?!" Josh and Sprinkles were surprised to hear the sound of a child screaming and a swarm of angry Pokémon. Sprinkles turned to Josh with a calm expression.

[Okay, so...there's a kid in there. Clearly in trouble. Sounds like he's getting killed. So...please forgive me for what I'm about to do, 'kay?]

"Um...sure."

[Aw, thanks for understanding.] Sprinkles said with a smile before running into the direction she heard the scream coming from.

"WELL, WAIT FOR ME!" Josh shouted, running after his Pokémon.

_Lightning's POV is the same as when Ivy finds him in Pokémon Trainers, as well as Trixie's scene_

Sprinkles burst into the clearing, then saw the small Pichu getting violently mauled by the Spearow. She frowned. [Okay, seriously...that's just horrible.] Sprinkles dashed towards the swarm, ramming through some of the Spearow, then stood protectively over the Pichu's tiny body as he laid there in a trembling ball.

[Stay outta this, toots!] One of the Spearow warned.

[Yeah, he ain't got the right to be on our property!] Another one agreed.

[Your property, huh? I don't see your name on it.] Sprinkles replied with a shrug.

[Grrr... GET 'ER!] The Spearow all swooped down towards her, but underestimated just how quick she was. She bent down to pick the Pichu up by the scruff of the neck, then leapt out of the way just in time for the Spearow to miss completely, the ones in the front slamming into the ground, falling unconscious upon impact. Sprinkles winced.

[Ooh, that's gotta hurt...] She muttered through clenched teeth, still holding the Pichu. The flock turned to her again, still glaring. She prepared for another dodge...and leapt out of the way as the Spearow swooped down, causing a few of them to smash into trees, knocking themselves unconscious too. The remaining members turned with a glare. Sprinkles scanned the environment...then saw something sleeping behind a bush. [That'll work.] She muttered, teeth still clenched. She sprung over in front of the bush and looked at the remaining Spearow calmly. They let out angered caws, then swooped down. She leapt out of the way, then dove into a bush for cover. She lowered the Pichu onto the ground, then held him up against her chest with her forelegs, noting with a raised brow how he had his eyes squeezed shut and was trembling uncontrollably. Then, Sprinkles cringed as a loud roar and the scream of the Spearow sounded throughout the clearing. _[Guess the Ursaring's doing the trick.]_ She thought. Then she looked back down at the small Pichu, who was now panicking and trying to worm free of her embrace.

[NO! NO, PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE!] Sprinkles frowned, then tightened her embrace, making sure not to cause pain.

[Easy there, little guy! I don't bite! Well, I guess technically that's a lie because if Josh gives the order or I feel threatened, I probably WILL bite, but, hey...Josh isn't really here at the moment, and you're not exactly a dangerous little guy, so, yeah! No biting here!] She smiled when she saw that her little ramble seemed to have relaxed him. He was now looking up at her, wide-eyed and confused. [Heheh...You are so cute, y'know that?] She nuzzled the small Pokémon's cheek, easing his trembling. He then decided to bury his face into her chest. Sprinkles chuckled and smiled down at him. [Looks like you've gotten to like me, eh?]

"SPRINKLES!" The Pichu squeaked at the volume of the yell and tightened his grip around the Delcatty.

[Whoa!] Sprinkles grunted. [Quite a grip ya got there, kiddo. Don't worry. That's just my trainer, Josh. And no, I don't think he's gonna make me bite you, so you can relax, 'kay? We'll take ya back to camp, Krillin'll give you a Senzu Bean, and then we'll figure out what to do with ya.] The Pichu looked up at her, then smiled slightly.

**Masquerade the Roserade**

Masquerade sat on a tree branch, eyes closed, arms crossed, still wearing the red scarf Josh had bought her around her head so only her eyes were visible as Cilan prepared dinner and everyone else did their thing. Then, a noise made her eyes snap open. It sounded like the screaming of a child... She leapt down from the tree branch and landed on one knee, then stood. She turned to Josh. [Josh...There is a child in need of help in those woods. I must go.]

"Well, I'll go with ya!" Josh offered.

[Very well.] Masquerade nodded and the two of them ran into the woods. Masquerade was leaping from the branches as Josh struggled to keep up. Leaving Josh behind, Masquerade stopped as she landed in a branch. She looked down to see a tiny Pichu getting assaulted by a flock of Spearow. A dangerous glint appeared in the Roserade's narrowed eyes. Quickly, she withdrew three of her patented leaf shuriken and tossed them down, hitting three Spearow with pinpoint accuracy, cutting into their sides. The Spearow squawked in pain, and they all looked up to the branch to see the Roserade. They scowled.

[Get 'er!] The leader of the flock ordered. And with that, the flock flew up at Masquerade. She was unimpressed, and responded simply by leaping into the air. She kicked a Spearow in the face, backhanded another one, and stomped down on another one's head, propelling her further into the air, where she gathered energy in both bouquets on her hands, then began spinning around, firing powerful energy beams from the flowers. The Spearow all fell to the ground unconscious, and Masquerade landed perfectly right in the middle of them, kneeling with her eyes closed and arms crossed. She got to her feet and looked over at the Pichu, who was staring over at her wide-eyed. She began to approach...and he screamed and ran behind a tree. Masquerade blinked at this. She could tell he would run again if she approached, so she leapt up to a low branch in the tree, careful not to get his attention. The Pichu sat behind the branch, panting. He looked out into the clearing, and sighed in relief when he saw that the Roserade was gone. Then he heard a light sound of something landing right behind him...Nervously, he turned around, and whimpered as he saw the Roserade standing behind him. Terrified, he scooted back up against the tree and curled up in a trembling ball. Masquerade tilted her head quizzically, but knelt down by his side and rested a bouquet on his back to make sure he knew she wasn't going to hurt him. He flinched at the touch, but looked up regardless. He looked into her eyes...and felt strangely comforted. Those eyes were kind and compassionate. It reminded him of his mother...He whimpered at the thought of his mother. Masquerade then spoke.

[Calm yourself, child. I do not wish to harm you.] She said in the gentlest tone she could muster. Lightning felt comforted by that tone... [Now...If you would come with me, we have the ability to heal all your injuries.] The Pichu whimpered again. [I promise you...nothing is going to bring any harm to you while you are with me. Now please...I implore you...come.] The Pichu hesitated, then shakily got to his feet. Masquerade picked him up in her bouquet, much easier than you'd think, and held him up against her chest. [Worry not, little one. You are under my protection.] She assured softly. The Pichu rested his head against her chest. He let the first smile he'd had in such a long time come across his face...

**Midna the Weavile**

Midna was adjusting pretty well to her new "gang" as she liked to call them. She still had a long way to go before redeeming herself of all the terrible things she had done in the past, but hey...she hadn't stolen anything in weeks, nor had she attacked any innocent bystanders, so she was making progress. Little did she know, the main cause for her complete redemption was just around the corner...

Midna was lying against a tree, both arms behind her head as a makeshift pillow of sorts. She closed her eyes in content...and then they quickly shot open when she heard what sounded like a child yelling out in pain. She blinked, then got to her feet. She frowned.

[Huh...Not sure what that is, but I'd better tell the boss man...] She muttered to herself. Quickly, she ran over to Josh, who was busy working on the fire. [Yo, Josh. I'm hearin' screamin' off in the woods over there.] She pointed a claw behind her. [Somethin's up. There's trouble, I can tell.]

"Not now, Achmed, I'm trying to get the fire started." Josh waved Midna off, not even bothering to look up, clearly not paying attention to who it was since he mistook someone with a Brooklyn accent for Achmed. Midna rolled her eyes.

[Whatever, man, I'll go tell someone else then...] She muttered as she walked away.

"Good for you, Popeye." Josh replied absentmindedly. Midna approached the aforementioned sailor, who was busy chopping firewood.

[Ey, uh, sailor guy.] She began. [Ya hearin' those screamin' sounds?]

"I ain't got time to talk, Midna." Popeye said apologetically. "I gots ta finish choppin' the wood up." Midna shook her head in annoyance.

[Fine. You keep doin' that...] She muttered before walking off. She decided to try asking Deadpool.

[Crazy guy! There's somethin' goin' on in them woods over there.] Deadpool looked over at her.

"Yep!" He said casually. The two stared at each other for a few moments. Midna tapped her foot on the ground impatiently, then sighed in exasperation.

[Y'know what, screw it! I'm gonna go check this out myself!] And with that, Midna stormed off into the woods, muttering under her breath. Deadpool cheerfully waved her off.

"Later, mother of the year!" He called. She didn't hear him.

**Beforehand...**

The tiny Pichu timidly stepped into the clearing. He looked around thoroughly. Nothing seemed to be attacking him... Tentatively, he stepped forward slightly...but he cringed as he stepped on a twig. The snapping sound caught the attention of a nearby group of Pokemon.

[Ey! What's that noise?] A Brooklyn accent sounded out.

[Somethin's on our turf!] Another one said.

[Let's rough 'em up, boys!] A third one chimed in. The little mouse Pokemon whimpered in fear and stumbled back as a herd of Sneasel stepped out of the bushes, glaring viciously at him. One of them spoke.

[Looky here, fellas. Looks like we got ourselves a little brat. Where's your mommy, kid?] Lightning flinched and whimpered sadly when the Sneasel mentioned his mother. The bigger Pokemon smirked. [You guys here that? No mother! That means the kid's fair game!] The Sneasel all approached the tiny Pokemon with evil smiles, fully prepared to tear him to pieces.

[No...P-Please...I'll do anything...] The Pichu's soft pleads fell on death ears, and he yelled out in pain as he felt razor sharp claws digging into his back. He bit his lip and flinched as the herd pounced him, clawing him all over his tiny, fragile body. He managed to let out a soft whimper of pain... Oh how he wished he was never born...

**Present time...**

Midna ran off in the direction she had heard the yell come from. She skidded to a halt as she saw a herd of Sneasel attacking something. Her eyes widened in realization. It was her old gang! What were the odds of her coming across them again...? Then she noticed what they were attacking, and her eyes widened in shock. It was a child! A young child! What the hell were they thinking?! She'd specifically told them that children were strictly off limits when she had been leading them! She scowled and stepped out into the clearing. This had to end...

[Well, well, well. Ain't this a sight to see? My old gang beatin' on a little kid. Tryin' to kill him.] The Sneasel all turned, and their eyes widened upon seeing who it was.

[B-Boss?!] One of them said. [Y-You came back!]

[Save it, buddy!] Midna snapped. [I ain't comin' back to lead you bozos! Especially not after what I just saw ya doin'!] The Sneasel looked taken aback.

[Y-Ya mean takin' care of this intruder? W-We're just tryin' to do this in your memory, boss-]

[BULL! SH*T!] Midna snapped. [I FLAT OUT TOLD YA NO HURTIN' KIDS! AND HERE YA ARE, MURDERIN' ONE! I DON'T WANT NOTHIN' MORE TO DO WITH THE LOT OF YA, SO YOU'D BEST CLEAR OUT OR I'M GONNA HAVE TO MAKE YA!]

[But boss...] One of the Sneasel began.

[BEAT IT!] Midna snapped. The Sneasel all ran in fear, knowing better than to incur the wrath of their much more powerful ex-leader. Midna scowled after them with a hand on her hip, then sighed and turned to the Pichu, who was looking at her with an expression of sheer, unadulterated horror. She blinked at this, but shrugged it off and began to approach.

The Pichu watched the much bigger Pokemon coming towards him with a panicked look. The razor-sharp claws, the pointed fangs sticking out of her mouth, the pitch-dark color...she was TERRIFYING. Quickly, the Pichu stumbled to his feet and began to run...but he didn't get far before tripping over an exposed tree root. Upon making contact with the ground, the cuts the Sneasel had given him opened further, causing fresh blood to trickle down his fur. He whimpered in pain.

Midna cringed at the pitiful sight in front of her. Quickly, she ran to his side and bent down to pick him up. [Okay, kid, we'd better get ya...] She was taken aback when, before she even touched him, he flinched away and began to panic.

[N-NO! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE! DON'T! I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE!]

Midna looked at the tiny mouse Pokemon in pity. Gently, she bent over and scooped him up. The Pichu screamed and thrashed in her grip for about fifteen seconds...until he felt himself being gently cradled in a warm pair of arms. He blinked in confusion, and looked up at the Weavile holding him. She gave him a reassuring smile. He simply looked at her with big, confused eyes. Midna internally d'awwed.

[Don't worry, kid. Trust me, I'm one of the good guys. You're safe with me, a'ight?] Lightning blinked. [Now, I'm gonna take ya back to my trainer, and we're gonna get ya fixed up. Sound good?] Lightning blinked, then let the slightest hint of a smile come across his face. He closed his eyes, reflexively snuggled closer into the Weavile's embrace, and then fell asleep happily. Midna looked down at him with a raised brow, confused...then she let a ghost of a smile come across her face. She carried the little mouse back to the clearing where they were stopping for lunch. He was in desperate need of a senzu bean...


	2. Fear

**Rarity the Cinccino**

Rarity had thought that all children were more or less the same, despite differences in personality. Her own son, as well as the other young Pokémon he would often play with, all acted very similarly... Happy, naïve, energetic, and just all-around fun-loving. So she expected that the Pichu she had found, now named Lightning when Josh decided to let him join the team, was just shaken up from almost dying at the stingers of those Beedrill and would quickly go back to behaving like a happy, playful child. Oh, how wrong she was. Lightning was scared to death of almost everything. Achmed gets angry and threatens to "keel" someone? He flinches and whimpers. Popeye eats his spinach and delivers a well-deserved beating to someone who was threatening the group? Lightning hid behind Rarity. Deadpool does...pretty much anything? Lightning ran away from him, looking for Rarity. It was very disconcerting. Rarity wanted to know just why Lightning was so timid... So one day, after the group had just eaten dinner, she took Lightning off to the side, telling him she wanted a word. Nervously, Lightning followed. Rarity led him a good distance away from the group, then turned to him with a smile.

[Lightning, dear...would you care to tell me why you have such an unhealthy fear of...well, everything except me?] Lightning looked up at her nervously.

[Um...I...Um...] Rarity frowned at his reaction. She delicately approached him, then placed a paw on his shoulder.

[It's alright, darling. I'm quite sure I can help you with whatever problems you're having. I WAS a mother, you know.] Lightning flinched back and whimpered. Rarity looked down, seeing that this was going nowhere. [You really don't wish to tell me, do you darling?] Lightning looked back up at her, then looked back down. Rarity could take a hint, and scooped him up, holding him up against her chest. [Well, all right. I suppose I can wait a while longer.] She smiled as Lightning happily snuggled up. If only he could be this happy all the time...

**Emmy the Emolga**

Emmy was gonna lose it! Ivy had been driving her up the wall with her constant teasing her about her interactions with Lightning, and it certainly didn't help that he was like her little shadow, following her everywhere. But she could never, ever bring herself to blame it on the little guy. If she did, it would likely traumatize him. Besides, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't getting sort of attached to the little guy. And boy, was he ever getting attached to her! Every time something freaked him out, which was...often, he'd come running to her in a panic, and she'd have to take him off to the side, out of everyone else's sight, so she could console him. She was starting to get a little concerned after it happened five times in five hours. She frowned as she looked down at the tiny Pichu, who was hugging her around the waist, trembling and burying his face into her stomach. Looking around nervously, she saw that no one was around, so she scooped him up, wrapped him in her patagium, and took him behind a few bushes, where it was private. She gently placed Lightning on the ground, and he looked up at her timidly. She smiled down at him in reassurance.

[Don't worry, little guy. It's me, Emmy! You don't think I'd hurt my little friend, do you?] She patted Lightning on the head as she said this, causing him to smile.

[N-No, Miss Emmy...] He replied softly.

[Good! Glad to hear it.] Emmy replied. She bent down slightly. [Listen...I need to ask you about something.] Lightning flinched slightly at this. [No, no! It's okay!]Lightning looked back up at her nervously to see her grinning nervously. [I just wanna ask you why you're so scared of everything, that's all.] Lightning looked down.

[Um...W-Well...Mmmm...I...]

[C'mon, let's hear it.] Emmy encouraged gently, an encouraging smile on her face.

[U-Um...I c-can't...] Lightning then let out a small whimper. Emmy sighed. Well, it was time to bring out her trump card. She reached into the bush, where she had previously hid one of Ian's chocolate bars, which she had stolen from his backpack.

[Hey, you see this? This is a...um...I think it's called a Mars Bar or something like that... Ian LOVES these things! And if you tell me why you're so afraid of everything, you can have it!] Lightning's eyes sparkled at the delicious-looking chocolate bar... but he just couldn't bring himself to tell her. He looked down sadly and whimpered. Emmy frowned, then sighed. [I am not getting anything out of you, am I?] Lightning flinched at the question...then his stomach growled. He blushed and Emmy chuckled. [Okay, I'll let you have this.] She handed him the Mars Bar. His eyes widened, and he gingerly reached out to take it.

[Th-Thank you, Miss Emmy..."] He said quietly. Emmy smiled.

[No problem, kiddo.] She replied as she patted him on the head. She smiled as he ate the chocolate bar. The chocolate was taller than him, so he had to place one end on the ground while he ate the other. Emmy chuckled at just how well-mannered he was as he ate the chocolate. Then, Ian walked into the area.

"Hey, have you seen-" Ian stared at Lightning in shock and horror as he saw the Pichu eating HIS chocolate bar! He was then overtaken by a rage so powerful, that it terrified even the manliest of men. He opened his mouth, ready to yell viciously at the tiny Pichu...but stopped in his tracks when he saw Emmy giving him a look that quite clearly said "So help me, if you yell at him, they will never be able to identify the body." It was at this moment that Lightning noticed Ian's presence, and looked up at him nervously. Ian looked at him with a huge, nervous grin. "Uh, heheh...enjoy the chocolate bar, buddy." Ian patted Lightning on the head, still grinning nervously at the Emolga, then ran away in terror. Emmy sighed in relief.

_[Phew...Crisis averted...] _She thought. Lightning finally finished his Mars Bar, then looked up at Emmy with a tiny smile.

[Th-Thank you again, Miss Emmy...] He whispered softly. Emmy smiled.

[I already told you you're welcome, buddy.] She replied as she scooped him up, and held him close to her chest. Lightning smiled as he snuggled up. Emmy smiled down at him. An indescribable feeling rushed through her heart as she looked down at the tiny mouse in her arms. Almost as if she was his-

[Well, well, well. Isn't that adorable?] Emmy flinched at the familiar voice, then turned to Ivy with a scowl, her face tomato-red.

[GO AWAY!] Emmy then flinched as she realized how loud that yell was, and felt Lightning flinch in her arms. [Shh, shh shh shh...It's okay, I wasn't yelling at you, I was yelling at the snake that needs to mind her own business.] Emmy turned to Ivy with a glare, and the grass snake simply smirked back.

[Okay, Emmy, you be nice to the little guy, alright?]

[Uh, yeah, no duh.] Emmy said flatly. As Ivy turned to leave, Emmy could've sworn she saw the slightest hint of a genuine smile on her face...Shrugging that off, she turned her attention back to Lightning, who was now taking a nap, wrapped up in her patagium. She didn't even notice as a tender, loving smile graced her features as she looked down at him, looking so peaceful in her arms, adorably sucking on his paw...If you looked closely, which Emmy was, you could make out a smile on his face... Emmy wordlessly stood smiling down at the baby Pokémon...

[Hello, my beautiful Emmy! I brought you an app-]

[GET. OUT. OF HERE. JET.] Emmy said through gritted teeth. Jet blinked, then turned to walk away. Emmy sighed. Maybe NOW she could just enjoy this mome-

"EMMY!" Josh's voice sounded. "I NEED YOU FOR A BATTLE!"

[Son of a bitch...] Emmy grumbled.

**Trixie the Zorua**

[Heheheh...here he comes, buddy!] Trixie snickered as Ian approached the snare. He appeared to be running in slow motion, with a massive, stupid grin on his face.

[Um... Miss Trixie...Can...I ask you a question?] Lightning asked quietly.

[Go for it, kiddo.] Trixie replied with a smile.

[Um...why do you prank Mr. Ian so much?] Trixie smiled down at him.

[Trust me, little pal. Once you get to know him better, you'll understand EXACTLY why he deserves it.] Trixie replied.

[Oh...okay...] Lightning replied. Ian was slowly, yet surely, approaching the snare. Trixie frowned at Lightning's tone. He was always so quiet...so scared of everything...

[Hey, kiddo...I think it's my turn to ask YOU something.] She said gently.

[Oh...um, yeah, okay...] Lightning replied, fiddling with his paws nervously.

[Awesome. So...why are you so scared of everything, anyway? It's not like anyone here's gonna hurt you or anything.] Lightning flinched at the question. [Whoa, no need for that, buddy. Just tell me why you're scared, that's all.]

[I...I...I...] Lightning could only get out a small whimper after that. Trixie frowned at this.

[So...it's a no-go then?] Lightning looked down in shame. [Hey, chin up, kiddo.] Trixie placed a foreleg under his chin and gently raised his head. Lightning looked up into her smiling face. [It's all good.] Lightning still looked uneasy. Trixie nuzzled the top of his head. [It's okay, buddy. You can tell me when you feel like it, okay?] Lightning looked up at her with a tiny smile. [Ha! I got ya to smile! I'm makin' progress here!] Trixie chuckled. She was then pleasantly surprised, for Lightning had timidly approached her...and hugged her. Sure, he was only big enough to reach a foreleg, but hey, a hug's a hug. _[Wow. Wasn't expecting that today... But...why does it make me feel so...happy?]_ Trixie shrugged those thoughts off and wrapped her other foreleg around the Pichu, drawing him closer into the hug. Lightning looked up at her with a smile, then happily buried his face into the soft, warm fur of her leg. Trixie smiled down at him and began gently rubbing his back.

[Thank you, Miss Trixie...] Lightning whispered.

[No prob, kiddo.] Trixie replied, nuzzling the top of Lightning's head. The two stayed like that for a while, Lightning clinging to Trixie's leg happily while Trixie rubbed his back, occasionally nuzzling him. They didn't even come out of it when they heard a SNAP! and a yelp.

"GOSH DANG IT TO HECK! THIS IS FRIGGIN' BULLSPIT!" Trixie smirked as she nuzzled Lightning's cheek, content that she had successfully captured her target.

**Melody the Meloetta**

Melody LOVED Lightning. Scratch that, she ADORED him. He was such a sweet little baby. In the time he's been part of the group, he had been clinging to her like she was his mother! She doubted she could actually take on the role, but she was always there when he needed her. Which was upsettingly often, really. It wasn't the situations that the mothers she had seen dealing with, such as children falling and scraping their knee [though that HAD happened with Lightning before, and since Krillin was away at the time, Cilan had to give her a step-by-step walkthrough in how to treat it because Lightning was too afraid to let the green-haired man near him. He seemed to really like it when, after putting the Band-Aid on, she kissed the scrape he had sustained...] More like, she was consoling him after basically everything the other members of the group did. She was kind of worried. Surely children shouldn't be this terrified of everything! She would often catch herself watching him as he ate his dinner or slept with a look of concern evident on her face...then she would shake her head and internally scold herself for staring. It WAS rather touching how he always ran straight to her when he was scared, however. No matter how many times he came running to her with a fearful expression, she would always be there to cradle him in her arms, rock him back and forth and gently sing to him... Melody let a big smile come across her face at the thought. Sure, she was worried about his demeanor...but she just loved holding him so much! However, this would be the day she would finally confront him about his fear. It was a rather average day. Everyone was eating breakfast. Lightning always made sure to eat next to Melody, which warmed her heart significantly. They happened to be sitting near their trainer, Josh. Who happened to be sitting near Mike and Achmed. Who happened to be having a conversation.

"So, Achmed, what nationality are you, anyway?" Mike asked. "I always forget the name..." Achmed turned to Mike with a glare.

"You racist bastard!" He said in disappointment. "Look at my ass, it says "Made in China!" Melody frowned at the skeleton's language. Was it really appropriate to say it in front of a young child like Lightning?

"You do not sound Chinese, dude." Mike said flatly.

"SILENCE!" Lightning flinched at the volume of the skeleton's shout. "I KEEL YOU!" Lightning began to quake violently. Melody noticed, and saw this as her cue. Gently, she reached over, scooped him up, and held him close to her chest.

[It's okay, sweetie. He's not going to hurt you.] She whispered gently as Lightning wrapped his tiny paws around her.

"ACHMED, YOU F*CKING ASSHOLE!" Tristan yelled, barely three feet away from Lightning and Melody. "NOT ONLY DID YOU YELL IN FRONT OF LIGHTNING, BUT YOU ALSO SWORE IN FRONT OF HIM! ONLY A F*CKING ASSHOLE WOULD F*CKING SWEAR IN FRONT OF YOUNG CHILDREN, YOU C*CK-SUCKING SH*THEAD!" Lightning whimpered, and he started trembling even harder. Everyone was then taken aback as Melody did something she had NEVER done before...She GLARED. Tristan flinched back as Melody's eyes seared his very soul.

[Well...if you two are done traumatizing Lightning, I'm going to take him somewhere PRIVATE.] Melody snapped. Everyone watched as she flew off towards the woods, Lightning in tow. There was a brief silence.

[Um...what do "F*ck", sh*t and "c*ck mean?] Axew asked innocently. Tristan was about to get beaten up by an enraged soon to be dragon master...

Once they had gotten into the woods, Melody landed carefully on the ground, then sat against a tree. She looked down at the tiny mouse, still clinging to her chest. She gently lifted him a little, then hummed a soft, soothing melody into his ear. Gradually, Lightning's trembling relaxed, and soon his grip on her loosened. Melody smiled and rubbed Lightning's back. Lightning looked up at her with a smile, and she smiled back down at him.

[There. All better.] She said gently before planting a kiss on Lightning's forehead. Lightning's smile widened at this. Melody gently turned him around and set him on her lap, wrapping her arms around his belly. Lightning was perfectly content with this. [Lightning...why are you so scared of the others?] Lightning flinched at the question. [No, no, sweetheart, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. I just want to know, that's all.] Lightning flinched even more. Melody felt his trembling in her arms. She looked down at him sadly, then turned him around so he was facing her and held him close to her chest, then gently hummed into his ear again. After he had calmed down, Melody looked down at him with a gentle smile. [There...See? You're okay.] Lightning looked up at her, then rested his little head against her. Melody smiled down at him, rubbing his back gently. Oh, how she loved holding him...

**Ember the Vulpix**

Lightning tried to pay attention, he really did. He didn't want Ember to be angry with him...but whenever she would start rambling about something interesting she had found...it was SO BORING. So, Lightning felt himself spacing out while Ember rambled about some kind of flower, he honestly couldn't remember what it was called. He felt so bad for being unable to pay attention to the ramble... and grew extremely nervous when Ember turned to him with a smile.

[Oh, heh...sorry, Lightning. I guess I was rambling again, huh?] She chuckled sheepishly. [I'll bet you weren't even paying attention to me, were you?] She said it playfully...but the question scared Lightning. No, it terrified him. Oh, she was gonna punish him... Lightning flinched at the mere thought of what she might do... He had been hit for less...

Ember blinked at Lightning's reaction to her playful question. [No, no, no, don't worry. I'm not angry with you! Not at all! Nobody ever pays attention to my rambles.] Lightning still looked down. Ember blinked. [Lightning...why are you so afraid of so many things?] Lightning looked up at her nervously. The only response she got was a series of whimpers. [Lightning...it's not healthy to bottle up your emotions. I've read that when humans bottle up their emotions, they become depressed, develop anti-social behavior and a short temper, find themselves lacking concentration, get stomach problems, find themselves losing energy and hair, start biting their nails...and that's just a few things!] She flinched, feeling guilty, when Lightning looked up at her with fear in his eyes. She blinked a couple times, then sighed. [I still think you should tell me...but if you REALLY don't want to, I guess I'll have to wait... But I have to warn you...if you don't do it sooner than later, it's going to hurt more.] Lightning looked down sadly. Ember looked at him with a sad expression on her face, then approached and laid down next to him. She let a small smile come across her face upon feeling his tiny, fragile little body against her side. Lightning looked up at her with wide eyes, then snuggled up closer. He smiled slightly. Being a Fire-type, her soft fur had a natural warmth to it. It made him feel safe...

Ember smiled as Lightning eventually fell asleep on her side, sitting up with his head leaning on her. Using her tails, she created a makeshift blanket for him, which he happily snuggled up with in his sleep. Ember smiled and leaned down to gently nuzzle him. She looked at the sleeping five-year-old with a concerned expression.

[I wish you would tell me what's wrong with you...] She said solemnly.

"Hey, Ember, I brought that book you wanted." Josh said as he approached. He placed a book down in front of his Vulpix, who squealed quietly in excitement.

[Oh yes! I've been looking forward to this!] She squealed. [Thank you, Josh!] Josh chuckled and left her to it. Ember smiled. A book in front of her, and Lightning was happily snuggled up with her tails. She was quite content.

**Fiona the Kirlia**

Fiona cared about Lightning. And that is exactly why his general demeanor worried her. Most children would spend their time running around, playing and having fun. Lightning spent pretty much all his time around her, jumping at every noise. More often than not, she would find herself very nearly tripping because Lightning had been scared by something, prompting him to run straight to her and wrap his little paws around her leg, so she'd have to pry him off so she could take him into her arms and console him properly. So, after the fifth time in a day he had done this, she decided it was time to confront him about it.

[Lightning...is there something you wanna talk about?] She asked. Lightning looked up at her.

[L-Like what?] He asked nervously.

[Like...why you're so afraid of so many things.] Lightning flinched at the question. Fiona looked down at the tiny Pokémon in her arms and frowned. [Does it have anything to do with the pain you feel inside?] Lightning looked up at her with a terrified expression. Fiona sensed his fear. [Oh no, it's okay! It's totally fine! My emotion reading can't hurt you! I would never hurt you! You don't have to talk about it if you don't want. Just...please relax.] Lightning looked up at her, and she felt his emotions calming down. She then sensed a surprising amount of happiness coming from the small Pichu as he rested his head against her chest. And that made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Lightning happily snuggled into Fiona's chest and Fiona lovingly smiling down at him. Finally, Fiona gently placed Lightning on the ground. [There you go. Better?] Lightning nodded with a smile. [Oh, good. I'm glad to hear it.] She turned to walk away...then tripped over a rock, rolled down a hill and landed in a pond. Lightning looked down at the small body of water in worry...and Fiona's head popped out, spitting water. [I'm okay...]

**Frost the Glaceon**

Frost...was not the friendliest of Pokémon. She was rather cold and distant, really. However, this demeanor was nowhere to be found when she was interacting with Lightning. The other members of the group had noticed that she was actually willing to have a conversation with the small Pichu, and would actually console him with reassuring words when he came to her after something had scared him. In fact, they could even make out a smile on her face whenever Lightning was around! They tried to ask her why she would only talk to Lightning [and her trainer, Josh], but she would merely brush them off. And they had all tried asking Lightning. He got scared and went running back to Frost.

Frost was growing concerned at Lightning's terrified demeanor. Sure, she guessed it was nice that he always seeked her out for comfort, but she knew what children were supposed to be like. She had raised her sister since she was 12, and her sister would be running around, frolicking and playing with her friends. Lightning didn't seem to be too into the idea of playing, and seemed to be more into running to her in a panic whenever the rest of the group scared him by...doing something. Frost looked up from her position under a tree, and sighed when she saw Lightning running toward her with a fearful expression on his face. When he got to her, she smiled.

[Okay, what is it this time?]

[U-Um...Mister Deadpool is yelling at Mister Ian...] Frost frowned, knowing how much Lightning hated loud noises. She placed a paw on his shoulder.

[Lightning...why are you afraid of loud noises?] Lightning flinched back at the question. Frost sighed. [Lightning...It's okay to feel fear...but don't let it consume you. Please...tell me what's wrong.] Lightning whimpered. Frost sighed, then smiled. [All right... I suppose you can tell me another time.] She approached him, and what she did next surprised even her.

She nuzzled him. Lightning looked up at her in surprise. Frost looked back down at him, equally surprised with herself. She didn't have much time to dwell on it, though, for Lightning had now hugged her around the leg. Frost blinked at this...then smiled and laid down, drawing him closer with her other foreleg. Lightning smiled as he rested his head against her fur. She was surprisingly warm for an ice type. Frost wordlessly smiled down at the Pichu in her legs.

**Flutterdash the Shaymin**

Land frowned down at the trembling Pichu in her forelegs. She was getting WAY too used to this sitting position...

[Lightning...um...if you don't mind, could you tell me why you're scared of Popeye when all he did was keep everybody safe?] She asked gently. Lightning looked up at her.

[U-Um...] Lightning looked downward.

[It's okay. I won't be angry with you, I promise.] Land reassured him with a smile. Lightning looked flinched.**S**

_[How about I give it a try?]_

_[I don't know, Sky, he still doesn't know you very well.]_

_[Aw, c'mon! I wanna get to know the little guy too, y'know!]_

_[Well...alright...But...let me tell him first, okay?]_

_[Fine...]_

[Lightning?] Lightning looked up. [My Sky Form wants to talk to you.] Lightning whimpered, remembering how loud she had been. Land smiled. [It's okay. She won't hurt you.] Lightning looked back up at her...then nodded. Land smiled. Before Lightning knew it, he was several feet above the ground, being held in the legs of an entirely different creature. He looked up at Sky, trying to hide his fear of being off the ground. Sky smiled.

[Hey there, buddy! Haven't seen me in a while, eh? Well, here I am!] Lightning flinched at the volume of her voice.

_[Sky...talk to him gently.]_

_[Oh. Uh...right. Heheh...]_

[Um...okay, kiddo. So...I'm Sky. And...um...] She noticed the fear in his eyes. [Hey...something bugging ya?] Lightning flinched, then pointed down at the ground. Sky blinked, then realized what he meant.

[Ooooooooohhhhh. I see.] She smiled, then slowly, gently, flew back down, placing Lightning down safely in the process. [Here ya go, champ.]

[U-Um...thank you, Miss Sky.] Sky chuckled.

[Soooo...why are you scared of everything?] Lightning flinched at the blunt question. [C'mon, you can tell me.] Lightning flinched again. _[I don't think we're gonna get anything out of him.]_

_[Yes, I think you're right...]_

Sky sighed, then approached. Lightning flinched as he felt her foreleg touch him...but was surprised when she sat on her haunches and pulled him closer to her. He looked up at her, and she smiled back down at him.

[See? I'm not gonna hurt ya, kiddo.] Lightning smiled. She was just as nice as Land was... He buried his face into her fur, and noted with great happiness that she also smelled like flowers. Sky chuckled. [Listen champ...if you ever wanna talk about it, we're both ready to listen, okay?] Lightning nodded. [Awesome.] She stroked his back with her foreleg.

**Sprinkles the Delcatty**

Sprinkles was pretty observant. And she had noticed how often Lightning would cringe and shrink back whenever the rest of the group did anything. And when they yelled...Well, at least Sprinkles adored Lightning, so she didn't mind consoling him one bit. Still, she didn't show it, but she was greatly concerned about him. One day, Lightning had gotten scared when Ian threw a temper tantrum when some guy insulted his haircut. Sprinkles wasn't surprised when Lightning ran straight to her and hugged her leg.

[Oh, hey there kiddo. Did that big, mean, bowl-cut guy scare you?] Lightning nodded. [Yeah? Ian's just a big jerk, isn't he?] Lightning smiled up at her. [So...you're the only one here who gets all freaked out over loud noises. Why is that?] Lightning flinched. [Hey, chillax, kiddo. It's not like I'm gonna hurt ya or anything, I'm just wondering, y'know?] Lightning whimpered. [No? No answers for ol' Sprinkles?] Lightning looked guilty. [Aw, don't feel bad.] Sprinkles nuzzled him. [I'm not mad or anything. Then again, when have I EVER been mad? Well, I HAVE been, but I don't really show it, aside from the attacking... But, hey, I'm not easy to tick off, buddy. So...relax, y'know?] Lightning looked up at her. [Hey...Cilan's working on lunch, so what do ya say we go grab a bite to eat?] Lightning nodded. Sprinkles smiled, then crouched down. [All aboard the Sprinkles Express.] Lightning smiled, then climbed onto Sprinkles' back. [Here we go!] Sprinkles left for the eating area.

**Masquerade the Roserade**

Masquerade sat on the tree branch in her signature pose, arms crossed, eyes closed...and then her eyes snapped over when she heard tiny footsteps coming her way. Yes...it was around that time. She looked over, and sure enough, Lightning was running towards her, with his signature look of sheer terror. Masquerade leapt out of the tree branch and landed gracefully a few feet away from him, then stood as he approached. She looked down at him. [What is it, Lightning-san?] She asked gently. Lightning pointed with a whimper. Masquerade looked to see Cilan and Ian having an extremely heated debate on who would win between Goku and Superman, Cilan taking the side of Superman while Ian took Goku. Masquerade sighed. They just seemed to not care that their actions scared Lightning. She opened her eyes, then took Lightning into her arms, then carried him over to a tree, which she sat down and leaned against, holding the Pichu close. Lightning snuggled up against her, which made her smile under her mask. However, as precious as that was, Masquerade knew it was time to ask the question that had been on her mind for so long. [Lightning-san...Please, will you tell me why you have such a fear of the others?] Lightning looked down with a whimper. [I assure you, it will be quite alright if you tell me. I am ready and willing to listen.] Lightning didn't respond. He began to tremble. Masquerade knew it was time to let it go. She sighed. [Very well. Please calm yourself, little one. Everyone has secrets that they do not wish for others to know, and I shall respect that you wish to keep yours. However, I do feel that it would be in your benefit to tell me this secret someday.] Lightning looked up at her.

[Th-Thank you, Miss Masquerade...] He said softly. The smile was visible through Masquerade's expressive eyes. She looked down at him.

[You're welcome, Lightning-san.] She said as she began stroking his back.

**Midna the Weavile**

Lightning timidly looked over as Midna finished eating her lunch, gave him a smile and a pat on the head, and went up to recline against a tree. He looked back down at his food and quietly continued eating. Then, Ian and Deadpool started arguing.

"Deadpoooool, you ate my burgeeeeeer!" Ian whined.

"No I didn't." Deadpool said, rolling his eyes under the mask.

"Yes you did! You're just a big, stupid, greedy pig!" Ian yelled, making Lightning flinch.

"Oh yeah? Well you have a stupid face!" Deadpool retaliated. Ian's face turned purple and steam poured out of his ears. Ian let out a long string of curse words at Deadpool, and that was it for Lightning. He immediately turned and ran back to the Weavile relaxing against the tree.

Midna heard the familiar sound of Lightning's footsteps coming towards her and opened one of her eyes. She sat up and outstretched her arms, used to the routine by now. She caught Lightning as he leapt towards her, and then hugged him close as he started quaking in her grip.

[Whoa there, kid. No biggie. Just the idiots fightin' again. Ain't like they're gonna hurt ya or nothin'. Just stick with me, and you'll be fine, a'ight?] Lightning let out a small whimper and snuggled closer into her chest. He wanted to pretend that that Ian and Deadpool weren't currently having a fistfight, and Midna made him feel safe and comfortable. He often compared her to Santa Claus: scary, but nice.

Midna smiled down at Lightning and stroked his head a couple times. [Say, kid...Why're ya always so freaked out by everything those two chumps do? Or heck, what any of the others do?] Lightning flinched at the question and then whimpered. Midna frowned. [Hey, no need to be like that, kid. I'm just askin' is all.] Lightning tried to make himself appear as small as possible. Midna frowned and tilted her head, then patted Lightning's back. [Y'know somethin'? It can wait. You just tell me whenever ya feel like it, kid.] Lightning smiled up at her and snuggled closer into her chest.

[Th-Thank you, Miss Midna...] He whispered quietly. Midna smiled and patted him on the back.

[You're welcome, kid.] She replied before reclining against the tree once more, one arm still holding Lightning.


	3. Author's Note

Uh, just testing something here...The text box in the Copy N Paste option's really...small all of a sudden. I want to see if it still works properly. So, let's take a look here and see what happens. It appears to be normal when I edit it, but will it appear that way when this is submitted? Let's find out, shall we?


	4. Bonding

**Rarity the Cinccino**

Rarity looked down at the ground from her spot on Josh's shoulder with a huff. [I don't see why we had to take the muddy route.] She pouted.

"It's the safest way, Rarity." Josh replied, rolling his eyes. "Now quit whining about it. You've been doing that for the past hour and a half." Rarity turned away and crossed her arms with a huff. Then she opened her eyes and looked down where Lightning was walking.

[Lightning, darling...How are you doing down-THEEERE!] Lightning flinched at the volume of the yell. He was splattered in mud. [Oh, darling, you're FILTHY!] Rarity exclaimed. [I shall not stand for it...Josh. Let Lightning on your other shoulder. And do make sure we stop off near a pond, will you, dearie?]

"Uh, Cilan, where's the nearest pond?" Josh asked as he bent over to allow Lightning onto his other shoulder.

"We're actually pretty close to a pond right now." Cilan replied, looking down at the map.

"Hooray! I brought my swim trunks!" Tristan said happily.

[And I know a certain someone who is in desperate need of a bath.] Rarity said, fussing over Lightning.

[Okay...] Lightning replied softly.

_And so..._

Rarity gently placed the tiny Pichu in the shallow water, gently scrubbing at his back with a brush Josh had lent her. She clicked her tongue repeatedly over the mud coating the tiny mouse.

[Really, I should have spoke up earlier...] She muttered. [HOW could I let such an atrocity happen? A sweet, adorable little thing like you shouldn't be walking around covered in mud, after all!] Lightning blushed at the compliment.

[Um...Thank you, Miss Rarity...] He said softly. Rarity smiled fondly at him.

[I'm simply speaking the truth, dearie.] She replied before patting him on the head. She frowned. [Oh dear, there's mud behind your ears...Just let me get that, darling...] Lightning let a smile come across his face as the Cinccino cleaned him. The way she fussed over him reminded him of his...Suddenly, his chest clenched up and he frowned. Rarity noticed. [Lightning? Are you alright?] She asked. Lightning forced a smile.

[Y-Yes, Ma'am.] He replied. Rarity frowned.

[Well...Alright, if you're sure...] She said uneasily. [Oh, there's still a spot of dirt left on your cheek. Can't have that now, can we?] Lightning smiled again, the pain vanishing.

**Emmy the Emolga**

Emmy loved food. Everybody knew that. She would take any given opportunity to snag food for herself, even stealing from or manipulating others. And once she had her food, NO ONE took it from her. She was second only to Shaggy in terms of Pokémon you don't want to steal food from. So imagine everyone's shock when she willingly shared HALF OF HER FOOD with Lightning.

It all started while the group was sitting around, eating dinner. Lightning ate his food slowly and quietly. Emmy watched him, and grimaced as she took notice of how skinny he was. It couldn't be healthy... Lightning finished eating, and must have caught her staring, because he turned to her with a quizzical look on his face. Emmy turned her concerned frown into a gentle smile and patted Lightning's head. Then, she slid half of her apples over to Lightning.

[Here ya go, kiddo, You probably need these more than me.] She said. Lightning looked at the apples in surprise, then back up to her. Then back to the apples. Then back to her. Emmy never lost her smile. [Well, go on. You could use the extra food from the looks of it.] She chuckled. Lightning looked down to the apples in front of him, approached one, and then timidly took a nibble. He looked up to Emmy, as if wanting confirmation that it was okay to continue. Emmy smiled and nodded.

[Thank you, Miss Emmy.] Lightning said softly with a smile.

[No problem, kiddo.] Emmy replied, patting Lightning's head. She smiled at him lovingly as he ate...then her expression turned mortified and she blushed as she remembered where she was. She slowly turned around to see everyone else looking at her, their jaws practically touching the ground. Her mortified expression turned into a glare, though the blush never left her face. [Well did you SEE how skinny he is?!] Josh walked up to her and placed a hand on her forehead, much to her annoyance.

"...Doesn't look like she has a fever..." He reported.

"Maybe we should take her to a Pokémon Center." Cilan suggested.

"Or a psychiatrist." Mike added.

[I'M FINE, YOU JERKS!] Emmy snapped. Then she covered her mouth upon realizing she had been yelling. She turned to Lightning, and sure enough, he was flinching away. [No, no, buddy. I'm not mad at you, okay?] Emmy reached out and hugged Lightning, wrapping him up in her patagium. She felt the Pichu trembling in her arms, so she rubbed his back. [It's okay.] She whispered in a gentle, soothing voice that surprised the absolute hell out of everyone who understood her. [I'm not mad at you, and at this point I'd be surprised if you ever did anything that would make me mad at you. So just calm down, okay?]

[O-Okay, Miss Emmy.] Lightning replied softly.

[Atta boy.] Emmy said with a smile before gently setting him back down. [Why don't ya finish your apples, okay?]

[Okay.] Lightning replied with a small smile. Emmy smiled back, and turned away as he went back to eating. The rest of the group looked at her slyly. Emmy growled. The glare she gave them prompted them all to turn away and continue eating their own food. Emmy sighed, then turned back to the Pichu and smiled.

_[I don't get it...Why do I like the little guy so much? I feel like his mom... Hah, like I'd be a good mom...]_ Regardless, Emmy continued watching Lightning, the smile never leaving her face.

**Trixie the Zorua**

Trixie frowned up at Ian as she held Lightning close, lying down with him in her forelegs. The bowl-haired moron was currently bragging loudly about how "badass" he was, and shouting about how Little Piggy could kick everyone's ass. And it was scaring the crap out of the timid Pichu. Trixie turned to Lightning, who was clinging to her like she was his last lifeline, burying his face in the mane of fur around her neck. She gently nuzzled him.

[It's alright, little buddy.] She said softly. [Totally fine.] She smirked. [Ya know why?] Lightning looked into her eyes.

[Wh-Why?] He asked softly.

[Because, my little mousey friend, WE are going to torment Ian today.] Trixie declared. Lightning tilted his head.

[B-But that doesn't seem very nice...] He said softly. Trixie smiled.

[True...but is what he's doing right now nice?] Lightning looked over as Ian shoved Krillin to the ground and stood on him, declaring himself "King of the Pokeymanz."

[N-No...] He replied softly.

[Exactly.] Trixie replied before nuzzling Lightning again. [So...whattya say we teach Ian a thing or two?] Lightning looked up at Trixie with a small smile. He enjoyed pranking with her. She was nice, and fun to be around, and she made him feel safe.

[Okay, Miss Trixie.] Trixie chuckled.

[All right, let's get the stuff ready.]

_And so..._

"COME ON! THIS IS THE 12TH ONE TODAY!" Ian exclaimed angrily, dangling upside down from a snare.

[Ya wanna quit yelling there, Ian? Lightning's trying to sleep.] Trixie said casually. And indeed, Lightning had fallen asleep at Trixie's side while waiting for one of their traps to catch their intended prey, leaning his tiny head against the Zorua's side.

"THEN GET ME THE FRIG DOWN FROM HERE!" Ian demanded.

[Josh.] Trixie said lazily.

"I'm on it." Josh said as he approached Ian, a roll of duct tape in hand.

"What are you doin-MMPH!" Ian's complaints were muffled as Josh duct taped his mouth shut.

"Later, Trix." He walked back to the group. Trixie turned back to Ian.

[Y'know, I WOULD let you down now...but if I move, I could wake the little guy up.] She turned and gazed fondly at Lightning. [Sooo...just hang around a while, okay?] Ian started shouting muffled obscenities and Trixie ignored him. She was too busy smiling at the sleeping Pichu. That smile turned into a frown as she saw he was whimpering and trembling in his sleep. [L-Lightning?] Her words had no effect on the scared Pichu. Quickly, she stood up, causing his small head to lay on the ground. Gently, and miraculously without waking him, Trixie lied down and wrapped her forelegs around him and pulled him in close. Gradually, Lightning calmed down. He subconsciously snuggled up closer to Trixie. She smiled down at Lightning's sleeping form, love evident in her eyes. _[Why do I feel this way about him? I'd be a terrible mom!] _She thought. Regardless, she chose to stick around until Lightning woke up. After all, wouldn't want him to have another nightmare, now would we?

**Melody the Meloetta**

Lightning was tired. Very, very tired. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night after waking up from a particularly bad nightmare. He was amazed he had managed not to wake anyone, quite frankly. Slowly, he trudged along behind the group. One certain humanoid legendary noticed his tired demeanor. She looked at him in concern and flew up to Josh.

[Um, Josh? I think we should stop for a rest. I don't think Lightning got much sleep last night. He really needs to take a nap...] Josh turned to her and nodded.

"Hey guys, can we stop for lunch? My feet are getting tired." Everyone else agreed and Melody smiled to Josh gratefully. Josh smiled and nodded. Quickly, Melody flew over to Lightning, who by this point was struggling just to keep his eyes open. Still, as Melody landed next to him gracefully, he turned to give her a smile and a hug.

[Hi, Miss Melody.] He said softly. Melody let a big smile grace her features.

[Aw, hi there, sweetie.] She said as she lifted Lightning into her arms and hugged him. Lightning smiled and snuggled up into her chest. She was so warm...He was so comfy...It made it even harder to stay awake. And that made him nervous. He was about to ask Melody to put him down...but she spoke first. [Didn't you get enough sleep last night, Lightning?] She asked gently. Lightning flinched at the question. [No, no, it's okay, sweetheart. You can't help it if you can't sleep. Were you just having trouble?]

[Um...I...I had a bad dream, and I was scared to go back to sleep...] Lightning admitted softly. Melody looked down at him sadly.

[Aw, sweetie, you should've told me.] She told him before kissing him on the forehead. [I could've sang you a lullaby.] Lightning smiled at the thought. He loved it when she sang to him... She had such a soft, pretty, calming voice... He yawned. Melody smiled at him. [I think someone needs a nap.] Lightning looked up at her in surprise.

[I-I'm allowed to sleep when it's daytime?] He asked. Melody giggled.

[Well, you shouldn't make a habit of it, but if you're tired, a little nap couldn't hurt.] She smiled down at him lovingly. Lightning smiled back. [How about I sing you a lullaby?]

[Yeah!] He exclaimed eagerly before cringing at the volume of his own voice. [I mean...yes please, Miss Melody.] Melody smiled and sat against a tree, Lightning still snuggled into her chest.

[I'll sing you the lullaby I sang when I first found you.] She smiled at the thought, then gently began to sing into his ear.

_Hush now, quiet now_

_It's time to lay your sleepy head_

_Hush now, quiet now_

_It's time to go to bed_

Lightning smiled happily. For a brief moment, he wasn't curled up in the Meloetta's arms. For a brief moment, he was with his mother. She was singing to him and he was sleeping on her stomach. Lightning fell asleep with a smile on his face.

_Drifting off to sleep_

_Leave the day behind you_

_Drifting off to sleep_

_Let the joy of dreamland find you..._

Melody stopped singing when she heard the soft snores. She smiled down at the sleeping Pichu and kissed the top of his head. [Sleep tight, you little angel.] She whispered.

**Ember the Vulpix**

It was late at night. Everyone was asleep. Emphasis on WAS. Ember's ears shot up as she heard a soft whimper. She opened her eyes and looked over to see Lightning curled up in a trembling ball. Ember got to her feet and approached the tiny Pichu. [Lightning?] She whispered as she gently shook him with a paw. Lightning quickly jolted awake and looked into the Vulpix's eyes. He looked down in shame.

[I'm sorry, Miss Ember... I didn't mean to wake you up...] He apologized softly. Ember smiled and nuzzled him.

[It's okay, sweetie. I'm more worried about what kind of dream you were having. Do you wanna talk about it?] Lightning looked down at the ground. [...No?] Lightning flinched. Ember sighed. [Well...I'm not going to press the issue...But I can't just let you go back to sleep after having a nightmare like that...Hmm...] Ember put a paw to her chin contemplatively, then smiled. [I got it! Wait here for a second, okay?] Lightning nodded and Ember smiled at him, then went off to grab something from Josh's backpack. Lightning tilted his head quizzically, then blinked as Ember came back with a book. Ember set the book in front of him with a smile, then lied down next to him, wrapping her tails around him as a sort of makeshift blanket. [The Big Book of Bedtime Stories.] She explained. [I thought I could maybe tell you a bedtime story one night, so I asked Josh to pick it up. And this seems like an appropriate time to tell you a bedtime story. So, how about you pick a story out and I'll read it to you?] Lightning looked up at her.

[B-But I can't read human writing, Miss Ember...] He said softly. Ember grinned sheepishly.

[Right...Forgot that little detail...Okay, I'll pick one...Let me see...] She flipped through the book and smiled when she found a good one. [Ah, let's try this one. Goodnight Moon...] Lightning was entranced as Ember told him the story of a Buneary saying goodnight to everything through poetic dialogue. After the story was done, Lightning looked up at the Vulpix. She smiled back down at him. [Well? Did you like it?] She asked. Lightning smiled and nodded.

[Yeah...Thank you, Miss Ember.]

[You're welcome, sweetie.] Ember replied, nuzzling the Pichu.

[But...Why is he saying goodnight to things that don't talk?] Ember giggled at the innocence of the question.

[It's best not to question it. It's just a cute little story. Just like you're a cute little Pichu.] Lightning blushed at this.

[Th-Thank you, Miss Ember...]

[You're welcome, again. So, do you think you're ready to go back to sleep now?] Lightning looked back up at her.

[Um...Do you think maybe, if it's not too much...that I could sleep with you tonight?] Lightning asked timidly. Ember smiled down at him.

[Of course.] She nuzzled his cheek. Lightning smiled and happily lied down next to the Vulpix, snuggling up against her side. Ember pulled out a little cloth from Cilan's collection and tucked it around Lightning's tiny body as a little blanket, then wrapped her tails around him. She saw the huge smile on Lightning's face and smiled as well. He was just too cute for words...

**Fiona the Kirlia**

Fiona sat against a tree, Lightning curled up in her lap. She tapped her hand against the ground, while absentmindedly stroking the Pichu in her lap with the other. Everyone was off having practice battles, and Josh didn't need her and Lightning yet, so they were free to just do whatever. The downside? There was nothing TO do. They were in the middle of the woods, with nothing but a bunch of trees. And they were so BORED! Fiona groaned dramatically and flopped onto her back, so Lightning ended up lying on her stomach.

[It's SOOOO BORING today!] She exclaimed. Lightning remained silent. He agreed, but he didn't want to complain. Fiona sat back up. [Sorry, Lightning. I forgot you were there for a minute.] She said sheepishly, stroking Lightning's back. Lightning smiled at the touch. Fiona smiled down at the Pichu lovingly. She could feel he enjoyed her company. He felt safe and secure in her arms. She smiled down at him...then got an idea. [Saaaay...Lightning, did you ever wonder what it would be like to fly?] Lightning looked up at her curiously...then let out a scared little cry as he felt himself being levitated off the ground, surrounded in the pink aura of Fiona's psychic power. [It's okay, Lightning...Just take it easy. Do you trust me?] Lightning looked over at the Kirlia. She had been practically raising him since he joined Josh's team...Yes. He did trust her. Lightning looked down at the ground. It wasn't TOO high...and besides...it was kinda fun. Lightning looked over at Fiona with a smile and nodded. Fiona smiled back. [Awesome! Glad to hear it! How about this?] Lightning let out a cry as he began moving through the air. Not a cry of fear, though...a cry of wonder and amazement. Lightning let a wide smile come across his face as Fiona gently moved him back and forth through the air. Fiona let a big smile come across her face when she felt Lightning's unrestrained joy. She began walking forward, taking Lightning along for the ride...and she failed to see the rock until she tripped over it and landed flat on her face. Lightning let out a surprised yelp as Fiona lost focus, and he fell out of the air and landed safely on the Kirlia's back. Lightning got off and went to check on the Kirlia.

[M-Miss Fiona? Are you okay?] He asked. Fiona sat up and smiled.

[I should be asking you the same thing.] She replied. [Sorry, Lightning...that could have ended badly...]

[It's okay, Miss Fiona. It was fun!] Lightning exclaimed happily. Fiona smiled at him, then picked him up and held him close.

[I'm glad you enjoyed it.] She said before kissing Lightning's forehead. Lightning happily snuggled into her chest. Fiona beamed at how content he was. Boredom was gone.

**Frost the Glaceon**

When Frost ended up agreeing to play with Lightning...this was not what she had been expecting. Josh had given them a chessboard. How he expected them to play chess, she would never understand. Neither of them understood the game well enough, and Frost couldn't even move her pieces because they were made for human hands to play with. So, they ended up playing with the chess pieces. It was one of those fancy chess sets where the pieces all actually looked like what they were made to represent. So they had knights, pawns, bishops, the works. Frost expected to end up playing a pretend action game with Lightning, where the knights would fight in an epic battle to save the world. But she was surprised to see Lightning ended up wanting to play a game where the pieces sort of...went about their daily lives. He had the king going down to the store to get groceries [she played the role of the cashier], a knight playing with his two children [pawns], a queen getting ready for bed...It was a rather strange way for a child to play...but Frost couldn't help but smile all throughout. It was strangely endearing how much fun he seemed to be having with this simple little game of his. It was obvious he was enjoying it from the big, happy smile on his face all throughout. They didn't even notice they had spent the whole day playing this game until Josh told them he and the others were going to their motel rooms to sleep. Frost blinked.

[Wow...Time really flies when you're having fun.] She said. She got to her feet and stretched, cracking her back. Then she yawned. [Hmm...It's getting late, Lightning. I think we should turn in too.]

[Oh...Okay.] Lightning said with a smile. Quickly, he put the pieces back in the box, then put the box back in Josh's backpack. Frost smiled. She didn't really expect him to put up a fuss over wanting to play longer...but she at least expected him to be a little disappointed. But he just accepted her decision and seemed happy with the time he had got to play. She smiled as Lightning approached her and wrapped his tiny little paws around her leg. [Thank you for playing with me, Miss Frost.] Frost smiled down at him.

[It was my pleasure, Lightning.] She leaned down to nuzzle him. [Now come on...Let's get some sleep, okay?]

[Okay.] Lightning followed Frost down the hall, into Josh's motel room. Lightning curled up in the middle of the room. Frost noticed him shudder slightly. She looked to see that the air conditioner was on. She turned to ask Josh to turn it off, but he was already asleep. Frost frowned at Lightning's trembling form, then walked over to him and laid down beside him, curling her body around his tiny form as much as she could. Lightning looked up at her with a smile. [Miss Frost?]

[Yes, Lightning?] Frost replied, smiling down at him.

[Do you think we could play again someday?] Lightning asked. Frost smiled.

[Of course we can.] Frost nuzzled the Pichu again.

[Thank you, Miss Frost...] Lightning said softly.

[You're welcome, Lightning.]

**Flutterdash the Shaymin**

Lightning and Sky were sitting in the meadow as Cilan cooked lunch and everyone else just sort of did their own thing. Lightning was lying on Sky's back, absentmindedly watching the clouds. Sky smiled at the barely noticeable weight on her back.

[Whatcha doing up there, squirt?] She asked.

[Oh, um...I'm just watching the clouds.] Lightning replied. [I think that one looks like a hot dog...] Sky chuckled.

[Yeah, and that one looks like a potato.]

[Yeah, it does!] Lightning exclaimed excitedly. [And that one looks like a hat!]

[Right you are, pipsqueak!] Sky chuckled. [And...whoa. That one...looks like Ian.]

[Wow, you're right.] Lightning said, wide-eyed. [Cool...] Sky then had a thought.

[Say, Light...How'd ya like to go flying with me?] Lightning looked at her with big, scared eyes.

[Um...I-I don't know, Miss Sky...]

_[Me neither. I don't want Lightning to get hurt!]_ Sky rolled her eyes.

_[He'll be fine, Land. I'll only be a few feet off the ground, no biggie.]_

_[I don't like this, Sky...]_

_[Chill, he's gonna be totally fine.]_

_[Sigh] [He'd better not get hurt.]_

[Don't worry, kiddo. I won't go too high, and on the small chance that ya do fall, I can catch ya no problem.]

[Well...Okay...] Lightning said timidly.

[Awesome. Okay, here we go...] Sky floated a few feet off the ground. Lightning whimpered and clutched her fur tightly for a few moments, then opened his eyes and looked down. It wasn't that high...He sighed in relief...then got nervous when Sky started moving. He closed his eyes tight, clutched at her fur in an iron grip and buried his face into her back...then slowly opened his eyes upon realizing that this was actually kind of nice. He looked down as everyone else looked up at them. They weren't that far down at all. Lightning smiled and waved to everybody. They all smiled and waved back. [Heheh. You're liking this, aren't ya squirt?] Sky asked. Lightning nodded. [All right, glad to hear it.] Sky replied with a smile. [Wanna look around the place a bit?] Lightning nodded his confirmation. [Yeah, that's what I like to hear!] And so they spent a good chunk of the day just flying around. Lightning would point stuff out down below and Sky would smile and reply as best she could, even though she wasn't particularly interested in the big rock below them. Eventually, though, Sky got tired. [Phew...Hey, kiddo...I'm spent. I think I need to land and let Land take over a while, kay?]

[Okay!] Lightning replied with a smile. [I kinda miss Miss Land anyway.]

[Aw, don't wanna spend time with old Sky?] Sky asked playfully.

[Oh no, I'm sorry Miss Sky! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!] Lightning said urgently.

[Whoa there, champ, it was a joke. I was just joking. Ease up there.] Sky said reassuringly before coming in for a landing near the group. She smiled at Lightning, then nuzzled him. [Later, buddy.]

[Bye, Miss Sky.] Lightning replied with a smile. Then Land took over and smiled at Lightning. [Yay, Miss Land!] Lightning hugged Land and she responded by putting a paw around him.

[Aw, I'm glad to see you too, sweetie.] She said with a smile. She sat down and picked Lightning up in her forelegs. Lightning yawned and snuggled into her belly. Land smiled down at him. [You look tired, sweetie. How about you sleep until dinner's ready? I'll wake you, okay?]

[Okay, Miss Land...] Lightning replied sleepily. He rested his head against her and quickly fell asleep. Land smiled down at him.

**Sprinkles the Delcatty**

Sprinkles had just woken up from a cat nap. [HA! See what I did there?] She yawned and stretched, then turned to see Lightning sitting up against a tree, a bored expression on his face. Sprinkles frowned, then got up and approached him.

[Hey, looks like someone's got a dark cloud hangin' over his little head.] She said with a smile. Lightning looked up at her.

[Oh, um...Hi, Miss Sprinkles...] He said shyly.

[How ya doing, kiddo? Little bored, are we?] Lightning looked down, feeling guilty. [Whoa, don't feel bad. If you're bored, you're bored. Can't be helped.] Sprinkles gently assured him with a smile. [Hmm...Let's try to find something to keep ya busy...] Sprinkles put a paw under her chin contemplatively. [Oh yeah, there's that one thing my mom always did with me when I was around your age.]

[What did she do?] Lightning asked curiously. Sprinkles smiled and laid down in front of him.

[Well...do you think you're quick enough to catch my tail?]

[Um...Are you gonna be moving it?]

[Oh yeah. If I wasn't, that would kinda defeat the purpose, wouldn't it?] Sprinkles chuckled. [Whattya say? Wanna give it a shot?]

[Okay.] Lightning nodded.

[All right, come behind me and we'll get started.] Lightning went behind the Delcatty and focused as she wiggled her tail back and forth. [Here it goes! Can ya get it? Can ya-YIKE!] She yelped in pain as Lightning caught her tail, a little too tightly. She lifted her tail and Lightning was hanging off it. [Wow...Guess I'm not too quick on the draw, am I?] She chuckled.

[Sorry, Miss Sprinkles...] Lightning said softly as he released her tail. [I didn't mean to hurt you...]

[Aw, no worries, kiddo.] Sprinkles replied with a smile as she nuzzled him. [It's all good. Hey...maybe I can convince Josh to let us go on a walk. Would ya like that?] Lightning smiled and nodded. [Awesome. Let's check with the boss man, then.] Sprinkles leaned down so that Lightning could get on her back, then went to find their trainer.

**Masquerade the Roserade**

Lightning was shy, timid, skittish...Anything that has a definition translating to "Everything scares him". However, he was also still a child. And like most children, Lightning thought ninjas were cool. And upon noticing Masquerade, the Roserade who had been so kind and gentle with him, was a lot like a ninja...Lightning had found a new idol. He briefly considered asking her to teach him how to be a ninja...but he decided that would be more trouble than it's worth. However, there would be one thing that he may be able to learn... He approached Masquerade one day as she was meditating. He sat next to her and waited until she was done. He had seen her sternly telling Axew not to interrupt her while she was meditating, so he knew better. As he waited, he grew curious and decided to try it for himself...but he got bored after thirty seconds and settled for laying on his back and watching the clouds. Eventually, Masquerade's eyes opened. She noticed Lightning lying next to here.

[Oh, Lightning-san. How long have you been there?]

[Um...I dunno...] Lightning admitted. Masquerade smiled under her mask.

[Hmm...Was there something you wished to ask me?] She asked. Lightning nodded.

[Um...Can you...teach me how to be sneaky? Like a ninja?] He asked. Masquerade blinked.

[You wish to learn the art of stealth?] She asked.

[Um...no...I just want to learn how to be sneaky, I wouldn't be good at art...] Lightning replied. Masquerade giggled at Lightning's innocence.

[Yes. "Being sneaky", as you put it, is what the art of stealth is.] She explained.

[Oh...I'm sorry...] Lightning apologized.

[Do not apologize, little one.] Masquerade assured. [You are still young. It is understandable that you would make such a mistake. Now then...I shall teach you the art of stealth. Come.] She stood, and Lightning followed as she walked towards a slightly wooded area. They hid behind a tree, and found themselves looking at Ian's back as he stood in one spot for no apparent reason, a dopey smile on his face, cross-eyed with his tongue hanging out. [There is an easy start...All right, Lightning-san. In order to be stealthy, one must be aware of their surroundings. Take great care not to step on anything that will produce sound, such as leaves or twigs. And move swiftly, but silently. All right...try approaching Ian without his notice.] Lightning nodded, and he really REALLY tried to be stealthy. Unfortunately, he kept stepping on twigs and leaves. Fortunately, Ian's a dumbass, so he decided that it was merely the wind making all the noise, allowing Lightning to get behind him and leap onto his back, which made him scream like a high-pitched girl. Lightning flinched at this and fell off. Masquerade swiftly jumped forward and caught him before he hit the ground.

[S-S-Sorry, M-Miss M-Masquerade...] He stuttered, still shaken up by the scream and the fall. [I m-messed it up... I'm a bad ninja...]

[Worry not, little one.] Masquerade assured gently. [Perhaps being a ninja is not your calling...but you have many other talents, I'm sure.] Masquerade held Lightning against her chest. Lightning snuggled up into her chest. Masquerade smiled at him. The brief moment of motherly love she felt was evident in her eyes.

**Midna the Weavile**

Midna was, surprise, surprise, reclining against a tree, when she looked down to see how Lightning was doing. He was sitting with his little head rested on her lap, a glazed look in his eyes. She smiled. She recognized boredom when she saw it...

[Little bored there, kid?] She asked, very gently scratching behind his ear. Lightning smiled and leaned into the touch. Midna smiled down at him. [Y'know...back when I was around the same age as you, my folks would play hide n seek with me sometimes when I was bored...] Lightning looked up at her with his little head tilted quizzically. [Whattya say me an' you play a game o' hide n' seek?] Lightning let a huge smile grace his features.

[Yeah!] He said enthusiastically, before flinching at the volume of his own voice. [Um... I mean, yes please, Miss Midna...] Midna smiled.

[Okay then. So, you hide first, and I'll count. Oh, and uh...stick around the area, a'ight?] Lightning smiled and nodded. Midna smiled back. Then she turned her back to him, covered her eyes, and began to count to twenty. Lightning scrambled around to find a hiding place, eventually finding solace in a knothole in a tree. Midna finished counting, and began to search the area for him. After about five minutes, she wandered by the tree he was hiding in, and he let out a small giggle. Midna heard it, and smirked.

[Man, this kid's a real champ at hidin'! I might NEVER figure out where he's at! Where the heck could he be?] Lightning giggled again...then looked up to see Midna looking through the knothole at him, smirking. [Gotcha.] She said, pointing a claw at him. Lightning smiled.

[That was fun!] He said. Midna smiled.

[Glad ya enjoyed it, kid. Wanna go for round 2?] Lightning nodded eagerly. Midna smiled. [All right, here we go!] She began counting again, and Lightning ran off to hide. They played until dinner time.


	5. I Want My Mommy

**Rarity the Cinccino**

Rarity blinked and sat up with a yawn. A sound had jarred her from her slumber...A soft, sad-sounding little whimper. She looked over to see Lightning curled up in a ball, trembling and stifling sobs. She blinked a couple times, then approached the little Pichu.

[Lightning?] Lightning looked up at her with big, sad eyes. [Dearie, what's the matter?] Lightning looked down at the ground sadly and sniffled, his ears drooping.

[I...I...I want my mommy...] Rarity raised a paw to her mouth and gasped softly.

[You poor dear...] She said, looking at Lightning sadly. [Perhaps we'll cross paths with her one day.] Lightning whimpered again at this.

[N-No...I'll never see mommy again...] He said softly. Rarity teared up a little seeing Lightning so sad. She got to her feet and approached the tiny Pichu. She unfurled the scarf of fur around her neck, and actually took it off. Gently, she wrapped her scarf around Lightning's tiny, frail body, scooped him up in her paws and held him close, rubbing his back gently.

[Shh...It's alright, dearie.] She whispered. [I'm sure you'll see your mother again someday.] Lightning rested his head against her soft, warm chest. Rarity smiled and kissed the top of his head. [It's going to be fine...] After a few moments, Lightning fell into a deep slumber. Rarity smiled and laid down on the grass, keeping Lightning held against her chest.

**Emmy the Emolga**

Emmy was having a nice, happy dream about a world made entirely out of apples...which she was eating. Just as she was about to take a swig from the apple juice lake, she was pulled from her slumber by a noise... A whimpering noise. She woke up with a groan.

[Damn it, it was just getting good...] She muttered.

[S-Sorry, Miss Emmy...] Lightning said sadly. Emmy looked over.

[So that whimpering...It was you?]

[Y-Yes...] Lightning admitted. Emmy blinked and tilted her head.

[What's wrong with you, little guy?] Lightning looked down and whimpered.

[I-I-I want my mommy...] He said softly. Emmy's eyes widened, and she looked back and forth awkwardly, not exactly sure what to say.

[Oh...Um...I...] Emmy struggled to come up with something to say...then she looked over at Lightning and saw a single tear go down his face, which he didn't even seem to notice. Emmy blinked, and her expression turned to one of pity. She sighed. [C'mere, kid.] Emmy approached the tiny Pichu and wrapped him up in her patagium, keeping him on the ground, his little head sticking out. He whimpered and buried his face into Emmy's fur. The Emolga frowned sadly, then gently stroked the top of the Pichu's head. [It's okay, little guy. Who knows...we might find your mom one of these days.]

[No...She's gone...] Emmy blinked, but decided not to ask. Gently, she scooped Lightning up, held him close, then lied on her back, with her patagium wrapped around the tiny mouse. Lightning snuggled closer into her chest, closed his eyes, and fell asleep. Emmy smiled lovingly as he did this. She looked around her...Everyone else seemed to be asleep. She turned back to Lightning and then quickly kissed the top of his head, making him smile in his sleep and snuggle up closer. Emmy smiled at Lightning with all the warmth and love of a mother.

"Awwww, that's so cuuuuuuute!" Iris gushed quietly, but loud enough for Emmy to hear. Emmy blushed and cringed upon realizing she had been seen.

"Heh...And the award for mother of the year goes tooooo..." Emmy's blush deepened at Josh's comment, and she turned to them with a glare and flipped them both off.

**Trixie the Zorua**

Trixie's ears shot up at the soft whimpers coming from the tiny Pichu nearby. She opened her eyes, yawned, and looked groggily over in Lightning's direction. [Lightning?] She asked in the gentlest tone she could muster. [What's the problem, buddy? Another nightmare?] Lightning shook his head. [No? Then...what's eatin' ya?] Lightning sniffled.

[I-I-I want my mommy...] He admitted softly. Trixie blinked.

[Aw, Lightning...] She said softly. She thought of a way to make Lightning feel better...then smirked as an idea came to mind. She leapt into the air and transformed. [Hey, Lightning.] Lightning looked over at Trixie, and saw a female Pikachu smiling over at him. [Here...I know I probably look nothing like your mom, but hey...I thought maybe it'd make ya feel better.] Lightning looked at her, wide-eyed. She was wrong. She looked EXACTLY like his mother. All female Pikachu looked similar either way...But Trixie's Pikachu transformation had the exact same warm, loving eyes his mother did... Slowly, Lightning began to walk forward. [Aw, c'mere, buddy.] Trixie approached Lightning and picked him up, hugging him close. Lightning snuggled up into the false Pikachu's chest.

[Mommy...] He breathed before falling asleep. Trixie smiled down at him lovingly.

[Heh...Guess my Pikachu looks more like his mom than I thought...] She said to herself. Though a part of her wished he was calling HER his mommy, not the Pikachu disguise... _[Ugh...I CAN'T be his mom...I'd be terrible at it!]_ Even as she thought this, though, she gently licked Lightning's cheek, managing not to wake him. She smiled lovingly at the Pichu, then gently set him down, turned back into her Zorua form and laid down beside him, curling her body around him as best as she could. Lightning snuggled up into her side. Trixie closed her eyes and rested her head against the ground.

[Mommy...] Trixie's head shot up as she looked over at the sleeping Pichu. He probably had a dream about his mother again...But maybe...Just maybe...He was referring to the Zorua cuddled up with him...

**Melody the Meloetta**

Melody slept peacefully, a small smile on her face...until a tiny, soft little whimper got her attention, waking her up. She looked over at Lightning. He was curled up in a ball, trembling and whimpering, looking dangerously close to tears. The sight broke Melody's heart. Quietly, she approached the tiny Pichu. [Lightning? Sweetheart, did you have another bad dream?] Lightning looked up at her.

[S-Sorry I woke you, Miss Melody...] He apologized softly. Melody smiled reassuringly.

[It's okay, sweetie.] She said as she bent down and picked the tiny Pichu up. She gently cradled him in her arms. [Now why don't you tell me what's wrong?] Lightning looked down and whimpered again.

[I-I-I want my mommy...] He said softly, sounding as if he were ready to cry. Melody looked down at him, a sympathetic frown on her face.

[Oh, sweetheart...] She whispered. She sat against a tree, holding Lightning up against her chest. He clinged tightly to her, trembling from sadness. [Shh...It's okay, sweetie. It's okay...] Still Lightning trembles. She looked down at him with a smile. [I know...Would you like me to sing you a lullaby?]

[Y-Yes please, Miss Melody...] Lightning whispered with a nod of his tiny head.

[All right...Do you know any in particular that you'd like me to sing?] Lightning whispered in her ear. Melody smiled. [Oh yeah! I know that one. Okay, sweetie, make yourself comfy, okay?] Lightning snuggled closer into her chest. Melody smiled, stroked his back, cleared her throat and softly began to sing.

_Baby mine, don't you cry_

_Baby mine, dry your eyes_

_Little one, when you play_

_Pay no heed what they say_

Lightning didn't notice, but a few tears managed to escape upon hearing the lullaby his mother would sing for him every night...Melody did. Lightning was almost asleep at this point, so he didn't notice as Melody gently dried his tears and continued the song.

_If they knew all about you_

_They'd end up loving you too_

_All those same people who scold you_

_What they'd give just for the right to hold you_

_From your head down to your toes_

_You're not much, goodness knows_

_But, you're so precious to me_

_Sweet as can be, baby of mine_

Melody finished the song and smiled down lovingly at the sleeping Pichu, sucking on his paw. Melody gently kissed his forehead, taking care not to wake him. [Good night, my little angel.] She whispered before falling asleep herself.

**Ember the Vulpix**

Ember's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the whimper, and she yawned. She looked over to see Lightning curled up in a ball, trembling, looking ready to cry. She got to her feet and approached the tiny Pichu. Gently, she placed a paw on his trembling form. [Lightning?] Lightning looked up at her sadly. [What's the matter, sweetie?] Lightning looked down.

[S-Sorry I woke you up, Miss Ember...I just...]

[It's okay, Lightning. You can tell me.] Ember said as she nuzzled Lightning. Lightning sniffled.

[I want my mommy...] He whimpered. Ember looked down at him sadly.

[Shh...It's okay...] She whispered as she nuzzled him again. She looked down at Lightning with a smile. [I know...this seems like a perfect time to bring out the book of bedtime stories.] Lightning looked up at her. [Would you like that?]

[Y-Yes please...] He said softly. Ember smiled, then nuzzled him again.

[I'll be back, sweetie.] She turned to grab the book. It was a long few seconds...Lightning wanted Ember's company. She made him feel safe and secure. Like nothing could hurt him...He waited anxiously, and breathed a sigh of relief when she came back into view, the book in her mouth. She laid down next to him, used her tails to draw him closer to her body, kept her tails wrapped around him, then opened the book. [Okay, let's try this one... Love You Forever...]

_And so..._

[Well...that was a cute, albeit somewhat...stalkerish story...What did you think, Lightning?] The response was a whimper. [Lightning?] Ember looked down at the tiny Pichu, who had his face buried into her side. Ember looked at him sadly. [Lightning, what's wrong?] Lightning looked up at her. Her heart ached as she saw that there were a few tears in his eyes. Gently, she leaned down and licked Lightning's cheeks, lapping up the tears which Lightning hadn't noticed. Lightning's eyes widened at the display of affection, and Ember herself was slightly surprised by what she did. She shook it off and smiled at Lightning lovingly. [I'm sorry if that story upset you, sweetie.] She apologized as she nuzzled him. [Do you want to sleep with me tonight?]

[Yes please...] Lightning replied softly. Ember smiled.

[Okay. Make yourself comfortable.] Lightning lied down on his belly and snuggled closer into Ember's side, the Vulpix's tails curled around his small shaking form. Lightning let a small smile come across his face...then fell asleep. Ember smiled down at the sleeping Pichu. She laid her head down and joined him in Dreamland.

**Fiona the Kirlia**

Fiona shot up wide-eyed at the sound of whimpering. She looked over to see Lightning curled up in a trembling ball. She read his emotions and felt that he was sad. Very, VERY sad. Quickly, she got to her feet and began approaching the Pichu. [Lightning? Are you al-GAH!] She tripped over a rock she hadn't seen in the darkness. She got to her feet, quietly grumbled as she dusted herself off, then turned her attention back to Lightning. She continued walking towards him. [Lightning, what's the matter?] She asked.

[I'm sorry I woke you up, Miss Fiona...And I'm sorry I made you trip...]

[No, no. It's totally fine, sweetie.] Fiona assured gently with a smile as she knelt down to his level and placed a hand on his shoulder. Lightning looked up at her. [Now...please...tell me what's wrong.] Lightning looked back down and whimpered.

[I-I-I want my mommy...] He whimpered. Fiona gasped softly and put a hand over her chest.

[Oh, Lightning...] She breathed. Quickly, she bent over and scooped up the tiny mouse into her arms, cradling him. Lightning looked up at her sadly. Fiona smiled down at him, and began gently rocking him back and forth. The gentle motions of the Kirlia's arms soothed Lightning. He let out a tiny, adorable yawn. Fiona smiled again, and kissed his cheek. Lightning smiled and snuggled up closer. Fiona was internally gushing over how sweet and adorable Lightning was...She smiled as he fell asleep. She read his emotions. He felt safe. And warm. And happy. And...she felt a slight tinge of...love? Like the love one would have for a mother? Fiona was touched by this. While she doubted she'd be a good mother...Lightning was just so sweet. She walked towards a tree, leaned against it, and fell asleep, Lightning still snuggled up in her arms.

**Frost the Glaceon**

Frost's ears shot up at the sound of Lightning's whimpering, and she was immediately alert. She glanced over at the tiny Pichu. He was awake, curled into a trembling ball. Frost blinked, then decided to approach. Gently, she placed a paw on his tiny head. Lightning looked up. [Lightning...What's the matter?] Frost asked gently. Lightning sniffled.

[I-I-I want my mommy...] Frost was taken aback at this. She didn't know what to say...She didn't have the slightest clue where his mother was, and she wasn't sure she'd be able to console him in this state...Still, she couldn't just stand there with him looking like he was about to cry... So, she lay down in front of him, drew him towards her with a paw, and wrapped her forelegs around him, hugging him close to her body. Lightning hugged back, trying so hard to avoid breaking down.

[I know, Lightning.] Frost said as she nuzzled him. [And I wish I could get you to her...but I'm afraid I can't. I don't have the slightest clue where she is. But I'll tell you what I CAN do. I can protect you from harm. I'm sure your mother would have wanted that...for someone to be there for you when she can't.] Frost gently nuzzled Lightning. [Why don't you try to get some more sleep? I'll be right here with you all night.] Lightning smiled up at her, then nestled his head against her fur. Frost smiled down at him, unaware of just how tender and loving her facial expression was. What she did next was an impulse thing, and it shocked her to the core after she had done it. She licked Lightning's cheek. This action made Lightning's smile widen in his sleep, and he snuggled up closer. Frost lay there wide-eyed for a few more moments, but shook it off. She rested her head on the ground, keeping her forelegs wrapped around the tiny mouse.

**Flutterdash the Shaymin**

Land slowly opened her eyes upon hearing the whimpering. She looked over to see the trembling Pichu, looking ready to cry. She let out a tiny gasp and rushed to his side. [Lightning, what's wrong, sweetie?] Lightning looked up at her, two tears managing to escape.

[I-I-I want my mommy...] Land's mouth hung open in surprise for a moment. She teared up slightly...then she approached Lightning and nuzzled him. Lightning hugged her head for a couple seconds, then let go. Land gently licked his cheek. Lightning looked at her in surprise and blinked. She smiled back.

[It's okay, sweetie.] She nuzzled him again. [I'm sure you'll see her again someday.] Lightning whimpered.

[No...] He responded quietly. Land looked at him in concern.

_[Hey...mind if I talk to him for a bit?]_

_[Oh...go ahead, Sky...]_

Lightning looked up at the familiar flash of light, and Sky had taken over. She smiled down at him. [Hey there, champ.] She said in a soft, gentle voice that surprised him. [Why won't ya see your mom again?] Lightning looked down, a single tear falling. Sky frowned, and quickly took him into her forelegs, flying just a few inches above the ground, cradling Lightning gently in her forelegs. [Hey...it's all good if ya don't wanna talk about it.] She assured lovingly. She licked Lightning's cheek as another tear fell, stopping it in its tracks. Gently, Sky began rocking Lightning back and forth. The gentle rocking, Sky's soft warm fur as well as the comforting feeling of her slightly muscular chest...it made Lightning feel at ease. Slowly, he fell back asleep. Sky smiled down at him, landed, and placed him on her back. Then, she gave control back to Land. Land giggled at the feeling of the tiny Pichu sleeping soudly on her back, and curled up and fell asleep herself.

**Sprinkles the Delcatty**

Sprinkles' ears shot up at the sound of the whimpering. She looked over at the whimpering Lightning. [Eh, couldn't sleep anyway...] She quietly muttered to herself before standing and approaching Lightning. [Hey, kiddo. Why so glum, chum?] Lightning looked up at her, looked back down at the ground, and sniffled.

[I-I-I want my mommy...] Sprinkles' eyes widened upon hearing this. She looked down at Lightning sadly. Then she lied down beside him, and used her tail to gently push him up against her side, keeping her tail wrapped around his tiny body. Lightning continued sniffling, even letting out a stifled sob, so Sprinkles leaned down to gently nuzzle him.

[Shhh. Shhhh, shhh, shhh, shhh shh shh shh shh shh...] She shushed him in a soothing tone. [It's okay, kiddo. It's all gonna be fine.] Lightning hugged her head. Sprinkles continued nuzzling. As soon as he let go, Sprinkles leaned down and licked his cheek. Lightning blinked and raised a hand to the area she had licked. Sprinkles smiled down at him. [You're gonna be fine, little guy.] She assured, nuzzling him once more. Lightning snuggled closer into her side. [I gotcha.] Lightning smiled, and fell asleep, a smile on his face. Sprinkles smiled down at him. [Now maybe I can get some sleep...]

**Masquerade the Roserade**

Masquerade opened one of her eyes upon hearing a soft, tiny whimper. Quickly, she got to her feet and looked over to see Lightning curled up, trembling uncontrollably. She approached him, then knelt down next to him. [Lightning-san? You are whimpering again. Are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?] Lightning shook his head. [No? Then tell me...what troubles you, child?] Lightning sniffled.

[I-I-I want my mommy...] He whimpered. Masquerade's eyes widened at this.

_[His mother...Where could she be?]_ She thought. Then she shook these thoughts off and looked down at Lightning sadly. [I am sorry, little one...] She told him gently before holding him close in a hug. Lightning snuggled into her chest, and sniffled again. Masquerade looked down at him. She felt a powerful feeling in her heart...and so she lowered the part of the mask that covered her mouth, revealing the lower half of her face for the first time since Josh bought the scarf for her. Gently, she leaned down and kissed the top of Lightning's head. Lightning looked up at her, wide-eyed. He then saw her smiling down at him. That smile, full of warmth and love, instantly made him forget all about his sadness. Then she spoke again. [I may not be your mother, nor would I ever be a suitable replacement...but I will make you a promise: I will always be there for you. I will ensure that you live a safe and happy life from this point on. I will protect you with my life. I promise.] Lightning teared up a little at this, and Masquerade ran her bouquets down his face, drying the tears right up. [Sleep, little one. I will stay with you throughout the night.] Lightning smiled and snuggled up closer into her chest. Masquerade smiled as he fell into slumber. Gently, she stroked his back a couple times, taking great care not to wake him. Then, she carried him back up to the tree she had been leaning against as she slept, sat down, leaned against its trunk, smiled at the sleeping Pichu in her arms once more, then fell asleep herself.

**Midna the Weavile**

Midna always was a light sleeper. Came from years of having to stay alert for attackers of her old gang. And so, all it took from Lightning to wake her up was a whimper. Upon hearing the heartbreaking sound, Midna quickly got into a sitting position, and looked over to see Lightning curled up in a tiny ball, shaking and softly whimpering to himself. Midna's expression turned into one of concern, and she climbed to her feet and approached the tiny Pichu.

[Hey, kid. What'sa matter with ya?] She asked. Lightning's head shot up at the sound of her voice, and he turned to see her approaching him. He sniffled.

[S-Sorry I woke you up, Miss Midna...] He whimpered softly. Midna smiled.

[Nah, it's no sweat, kid. No need to tell me you're sorry. Now what's eatin' ya?] Lightning looked down sadly.

[I-I-I...I want my mommy...] He admitted softly. Midna looked taken aback at this. She frowned sadly at Lightning before bending onto a knee, wrapping both arms around Lightning, and pulling him into a warm, loving embrace. Lightning sniffled and buried his face into her fur. Midna gently stroked his back.

[It's okay, kid. We'll get ya to your ma.] She assured him softly. Lightning whimpered and shook his head.

[No...Mommy's gone...] Midna wasn't sure she wanted to know what he meant by this. She rubbed his back for a few more minutes...and then she bent down, and planted a gentle, motherly kiss on Lightning's forehead. Lightning looked up at her with wide eyes. Midna also stared down at him, surprised at the display of affection she had just shown...but then Lightning smiled and buried his face back into his fur. Midna shook off the surprise over what she had just done, and scooped Lightning up into her arms. Lightning cuddled up to her, wrapped his tiny paws around her the best he could, and then fell asleep in her arms. Midna smiled down at him, tightened the hug slightly, then laid down on the ground and went to sleep, holding the tiny Pichu close like a child would a teddy bear.


End file.
